


Ask and Dare the Sanses (and whoever is here)

by XxGalaxyGirl2019xX (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also I'm still behind you, Bad Pranks, But does anyone else actually read these?, Dare, Dark Apple, Day At The Beach, I have more proof, I know what you are doing right now, I like playing god with tags, I mean you obviously do, I need a life, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Watching You, I'm obviously bored, I'm right behind you, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magical Hat, Mean Dream, Movie Night, Near Death Experiences, Please don't, Seriously tho why are you reading these?, Soulless Ink, Suicide, Water Fight, Yandere Blueberry, You are reading the tags, You are still reading the tags, a dumb one, ask, does anyone actually read these?, help me, midnight thoughts, slumber party, sue me, this actually has a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 40,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxGalaxyGirl2019xX
Summary: The Sanses all arrive at a mysterious mansion in the middle of the night after getting an invitation from Core Frisk.Once inside they realise that it was a trapped in there with Core until whenever the hell this whole thing ends. Which means they have to try not to strangle each other.(Angsty and evil (specially evil) questions and dares are allowed since I love those :3)





	1. The arrival

Core sat on the couch watching the skeletons in the room eyeing each oil suspiciously. The only one that seemed to not have been paying attention to their explanation was Error. He seemed to be drowned in his thoughts.

"So you're saying that we're going to be stuck in this mansion for god knows how long and these random voices are going to ask us stuff and Dare us to do a bunch of stuff?" Ink finally broke the silence asking Core.

"Uh-huh"

They all seemed ready to protest when Blue said, "Come on guys! It'll be fun! Plus we can have whatever we want and we have rooms designed specifically for ourselves.How bad can the ask and dares be, anyway?"

With that everyone forgot about why they were stuck there and ran upstairs to see their rooms.

Except for Error. 

He slowly snuck out of the group of Sanses and crept on to the hidden third floor. There he knocks on a purple door designed with black and pink flowers.

"Hey Mary... Just wanted to say... If you're somehow... Still alive... And in your room playing with the dolls I've made for you... You're still my best friend... I miss you..."

With that he went to find his room even tho he should have known where it was since he had been to the mansion to see his best friend back when...

When she was alive.

But when the mansion is constantly changing shape the rooms would never be in the same place as before.

A small chuckle escaped Error's mouth when he thought of the reaction the others would have if they wake up get out of their room and find themselves in a whole other side of the mansion from where they had entered their room from.

He knew there was going to be a very fun time here.


	2. Likes and dislikes

Everyone were now sitting in the first floor's living room after discovering their rooms. Core was sitting in the middle of of the living room while the others were sitting where Core had told them to. They had arranged them so that the ones that would probably want to kill each other would be as far away from each other as possible. They had also asked Reaper to sit a bit further away from the others since no none of them knew if Reaper's touch could kill them in the mansion and none of them wanted to to try it out and they had also asked Error to hold Lust up with his strings just in case he decided it would be fun to try something.

Once everyone were ready they read the first ask. "What are your likes and dislikes? Like what do you really enjoy doing and what goes on your nerves?" 

Lust decided to start. "i'd absolutely love to have some fun~ but you killjoys never let me have any~"

"well we would've let you have fun if your definition of fun wasn't so different from ours." Classic replied, eyeing Lust skepticaly, "well... i guess i like ketchup and i merely despise lust's definition of fun."

"my turn!" Blue said excitedly, "well i like tacos and playing uno and... oh! i like playing with the dolls error sometimes makes for me and i like eating blueberries too!"

"wouldn't that be cannibalism tho?" Horror asked  
snickering.

"wouldn't your whole universe be cannibalism?" Error asked.

"shouldn't we stop for a second and appreciate the fact that error has made dolls for blue?" Ink jumped in.

"ShUt Up InK!"

Eventually everyone started to calm down and the answers started again.

The answers would be summarized to:

Fresh liked colorful things and hated breaking promises.

Dream liked the day, the sunlight, happiness, friendship and harmony and he hated chaos and eternal night. Dream's answers made Ink wonder why he had let Dream, Nightmare and Cross have so many My Little Pony marathons together in the past two weeks.

Nightmare said he liked the night, the moon and negativity and he hates having to answer random question.

Dust just said that he hated not being allowed to kill anyone.

Cross said he liked Disney movies, My Little Pony, drawing, tacos, chocolate and making flower crowns and didn't like killing innocent people.

Killer liked... well... killing and he seemed to love his room. One thing he had a problem with tho was that his room was right next to the room of Mr. Goody Two Shoes aka Dream.

Fell just told everyone not to disturb him and that he hated them all.

Sci said he liked reading and experimenting.

Geno stayed quiet.

Reaper said that he hates it when people avoid him because of his powers. This made Geno to offer Reaper to sit next to him instead of sitting far away from everyone which he gladly accepted.

Horror had left a note saying that he had gone to find the kitchen and was nowhere to be seen.

Finally it was down to Error and Ink.

"i like drawing and creating." Ink said.

"i like making dolls, watching underlovania, reading books and watching the stars. and to be honest? ink sometimes really goes on my nerves." Error said.

Ink quickly got offended by that and said, "well i absolutely hate it when you go around destroying the aus i've worked so hard for."

A few seconds passed and then...

...Error snapped.

"HaVe YoU eVeR sToPpEd AnD tHoUgHt MaYbE i DoN't HaVe A cHoIcE iN dEsTrOyInG aus?"

Then as if he had remembered something his face fell. He quickly set Lust down and ran upstairs to his room.

"i know i'm supposed to be the lustful slut that doesn't know the concept of personal so space, but I know one thing and it's that error is way nicer than some people has made him out to be." Lust said not sounding flirty for once, "you guys should really apologise to him for everything you've done after we're done and he's calmed down. i know i'm going to."

Everyone agreed and Core read the next question.

"What's Error's history with the house? And who is Mary?"

"who is mary?" Ink asked.

"where is mary?" Reaper asked.

"what is mary?" Cross asked holding back laughter.

"but seriously enough of the reference, who is mary?" Sci said, "and to think that error has a history with this mansion? that's crazy."

"it is." Fell agreed "really, who would have known?"

The skeletons all scattered with Sci and Fell going to find the library of the mansion together,  
Lust going to find Horror and the others going to their rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom I'm telling you he's real!" 

"Enough of this Mary. You're turning fifteen. Don't you think your getting a bit too old for imaginary friends?"

"Error's NOT imaginary."

"Then why can't I see him?"

"He..."

The girl left running up the stairs to the hidden third floor room she went to when she wanted to be alone.

And then she cried and cried and cried.

Until she felt a boney hand rest on her shoulder and a small doll being held out towards her.

"mary?you okay?" 

She looked up seeing the glitchy skeleton looking at him with a worried expression.

"Yeah... I'm alright... I'm just fine..."

She got up.

"Wanna go explore the woods?"

The skeleton quickly nodded and soon she was outside in the woods playing with the "imaginary friend" that she knew was real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your asks and dares! (*^-^*)


	3. Not a chapter

Hey guys. Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter but my sister wouldn't be able to post today. Her sickness has gotten worse and she told me to write this for you guys saying that the new chapter will probably be posted tomorrow. I hope you guys would be able to understand her situation. With that being said, bye!


	4. Evil dares

After the events of the previous night, Core and the skeletons were back in the living room, sitting in the same positions as last time but with Reaper sitting next to Geno and Lust sitting far away from everyone else still not talking to anybody. Error was a bit grumpy because of what happened last night but Lust apologising to him for the reasons he didn't know made him a bit less grumpy than he had intended.

And thus Core started. "Good guys, who would you date and why?"

"I'd date Error if that would make him feel better." In said not caring what the others might think.

"I'd choose Killer. He could kill me when he had the chance but he let me go." Dream said.

"I'd go on a date with anyone if they accept to buy me as many tacos as I would want to." Blue said.

"No one" Classic just said.

Lust didn't answer.

"Whoever that would help me with my research." Sci said.

"Obviously no one." Fell said blushing.

"Not telling." Said Geno.

"Geno." Reaper said "He's doesn't seem scared of my powers."

Core continued. "Ink I dare you to kiss Error-"

"Nature's call." Classic said going upstairs.

"Ok." Once Classic was gone Core continued. "And I dare you ALL to replace Classic's ketchup with something horrendous."

Horror brought out a bag full of jars full of blood. "Like these?"

And so the plan was on. Fresh decided to poof into Classic's room being the only one who knew were he hid his ketchup and replace it with blood.Once he was done they all went back to the living room before Classic came down. When Classic came it was time for Ink's dare.

Slowly Ink walked over to Error and planted a kiss on his cheek and running back to were he was sitting.

"Ink how do you feel about Error? Error how do you feel about Ink? Lust does it hurt your feelings that the others tied you up? Horror what does monster dust taste like? Core do you know anything about the history of this mansion regarding Mary?"Core read.

"Well I think Error crashing and Ink basically being a walking rainbow would answer the first two questions." Classic replied.

Lust just nodded at the third question.

"Monster dust tastes pretty bad but it's the only thing we some times have for eating." Horror said.

 

"I just know that this mansion belonged to the Carters a couple and their daughter who was later sent to an asylum and pronounced dead by the asylum a few weeks afterwards." Core said.

"I dare Ink to kiss Error and for Blueberry to sit next to Lust." Core read.

With that Ink kissed Error, this time for real, and Blue went over to the sad quiet skeleton and sat next to him.

"Lust why do people in your au love sex so much?"

"Well..." Lust finally spoke. " Some of us like it because it's in our souls and some of us that don't have it just pretend we like it because we're to scared to admit it."

"Last one." Core announced. "I dare the star Sanses to try and cook for everyone."

-time skip brought to you by a sick galaxy-

Lets just say the Sanses tried to eat the food because they couldn't say no to Blue.

Emphasis on tried.

While everyone were busy with the food tho Sci left the group with Fell secretly following him to explore the library that he had found earlier that day.

By the time Sci found the library again he already knew Fell was following him. He just decided not to address it.

Wandering through the giant library he saw all types of books that he could ever imagine but one book seemed to be hidden. It was located in the middle of the children books where no one would look for such a thing.

The book was simple.It had a blue cover and it was called:

The history of mental illnesses in the Carters

"Hey Fell I think I found something interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask and dare in the comments.
> 
> And also I'm going to add a new sans next chapter so comment what sans you want to be added. I'll only be adding one.


	5. New Sans(es)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> Mention of suicide.

The skeletons were sitting in the living room waiting for Core who had left to organize the asks after introducing the new additions and telling them that the new guests don't need to participate in the asks for the night.The new additions were Razz and Possessed Sans with Flowey who controlled him. 

Finally, Core came back and started. "I dare Ink and Error to sit next to each othe for the whole night."

Ink went towards Error and sat next to him reluctantly.

"Lust, building off of your last answer, which kind of monster are you?" 

"T-the second type." He answered, getting up and going upstairs to his room to avoid having to answer any questions the others would have asked.

"Error and Ink, how do you feel about each other?"

"Well, I think Error could be a little less distructive, but other than that? I think he's pretty nice." Ink said.

Error seemed ready to snap at Ink for the first part of his answer but then calmed down and went on with his own. "I think Ink could be a little less annoying and I'll be fine with him."

"Sci, Don't bother hiding that book you found And read it out loud." 

"Fine." He said going upstairs to get the book and coming back down with the book a few minutes later.

"M-most of the pages are ripped off b-but the rest that I've read is basically about the mental illnesses running in the family that lived here. There are different illnesses mentioned in it but most of the family members mentioned were diagnosed with schizoaffective." Sci said. "The disorder appeared randomly throughout the generations and there is no way to tell which family member would've had it next. As the book says the last member of the family that had it was the daughter of William Carter... Mary... That's all about it.There's a code in the end of the book but I haven't been able to decipher it." "Dream, Do you get along with your brother?" "Well, I try." He answered and then whispered,"Unlike him." "Everyone, if you were on a desert island and could only have one of the skeletons present for company who would that be? If you were only allowed to bring three items with you on the island what would you take?" Error said that he would rather be alone but if he had to he would take Blue and would bring three of his books. Ink said he would bring Dream and he would take his brush with himself. Blue said he'd take dream and bring tacos. Dream said he'd take Blue and bring his pony figures. Classic said he would be alone and he would take a batch of NORMAL NON-BLOOD ketchup. Geno and Reaper said they wouldn't bring anything and anyone. The Dark Sanses said they would take one of themselves and they mostly chose to to bring weapons. Fresh said that he would take Lust and bring some music.

Sci said he would bring Fell and a ton of books.

Fell said he'd rather die on the island.

Overall, most of them shouldn't be stranded on a desert island.

"I dare Nightmare to hug Dream and say I love you."

With a loud sigh the goopy skeleton got up and walked over to his brother, hugging him again after years and telling him that he loved him.

After the hug, Dream seemed a bit happier than he had been in the past few weeks.

"I dare you to lock Nightmare and Ink into the smallest space possible for the next 3 asks."

As Ink was walking past Core, Core handed him a note.

And thus the two of them were locked in a cabinet glaring at each other.

"Classic, I dare you to wear Lust's clothes, give Reaper a high five. Also do you love Toriel? (Romantically)"

"As for the ask, No. Not romantically." He said going upstairs to change. Once he had fully changed into Lust's clothes he came downstairs, giving Reaper a high five on his way back to his sit.

"I dare Geno to give Reaper a kiss and I dare everyone to wear pretty dresses for a while." Core read while giving everyone cookies and giving Horror the smoked brisket telling them all that it was from the asker.

Geno, leaned over to Reaper giving him a tiny little kiss on the cheek which made Reaper bring his hood further down his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Sorry but we don't have dresses here but we would've done that if we did." Blue said.

The others responded to the idea of doing that with grouns and annoyed sighs.

"I dare Error to wear Lust's clothes and for Lust to cook something for everyone."

Error went upstairs to change and Blue went to tell Lust that he had to cook for everyone.

-A while later-

The dinner was ready and Dream had gone upstairs to tell Ink that the dinner was ready since he hadn't come downstairs since he had gotten out of the cabinet with Nightmare.

A few seconds later his scream rang through the mansion and everyone rushed upstairs to see what had happened.

There was Ink, laying on the ground of his bedroom with a stab mark on his chest and a letter next to him.

Blue and Dream started crying and the others were either shocked or trying not to cry while Error picked up the letter and started to read it trying not to cry.

The letter was rather short. Saying that he was an absolute bastard and that he was sorry for how he treated him.

Error ran out to his room, dropping the letter and slamming the door of his room as he went inside and started to cry.

After that, Ink got up, telling everyone that it was just a dare. That he's alive and alright. Then going out to apologise to Error.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error sat on the the large branch of the tree, alone. Mary was taken to the asylum and he couldn't help but to think about how she was doing.

From the tree, he saw a man heading towards the mansion wearing the asylum's uniform.

He quickly jumped down and went inside so he could listen in to the conversation the asylum worker would have with Mary's parents about her.

But Error did stay long enough to hear the whole conversation. He just ran upstairs to Mary's secret bedroom after the first sentence, tears threatening to fall.

"Mr and Mrs Carter, I'm afraid I have to inform you that your daughter committed suicide last night when everyone were sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments below.


	6. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm lazy and it took me forever to post this.

The skeletons (except for Error) were sitting in the living room to do what they had to do every night. 

"Here we go again. Dream be mean for 3 chapters. Blue go yandere mode for 2 chapters. Ink go soulless mode for 1 chapter." Core read regretting their life choices.

And so Dream started pouting, Blue brought out a knife and Ink took off he's vials, becoming emotionless.

"Core, Do the Carters know your here?" Core read, "I'm not sure. They're not here and they haven't been seen since a few days after their daughter died. No one knows where they are."

"Ink, Go apologize to Error for last night."

Ink slowly got up, walking upstairs and knocking on Error's door. "Go away Blue." was the only response he got. So he opened the door and let himself in. 

"I said go awa-" Error's sentences was cut short upon noticing that it was Ink. "Y-your alive?"

"It was a dare." Ink said.

When the two of them came back down, Core decided to read the rest of the questions.

"Error, If Ink was really dead, what would you regret regarding him or your relationship and history?" 

"I-I... I'd... Well..." Error's sentences kept cutting short, the memory of the previous night still playing in his head.

"Core, maybe we should move on?" Blue suggested.

Core nodded. "Ink, if you really died what would've been your biggest regret?" 

"Well, I think it would've been that I never got to be Error's friend." Ink said coldly. 

"Nightmare, I dare you to eat a banana covered in tacks."

Nightmare wasn't going to do it at first but Dream stuffed the banana in his mouth. 

"Dream, I dare you to bite one of Nightmare's tenta-"

"AAAAAAH" 

"Moving on. Fresh, I dare you to say a swearword uncensored."

"K." Fresh said. "Fuck." 

"Ink, Take a nap."

A few minutes after Ink went upstairs, Core handed two papers to Error and Fell.

After they read their papers, Error went upstairs and into Ink's room. He slowly walked towards the sleeping skeleton laying on the bed.

He planted a small kiss on Ink's forehead.

"I love you." He whispered into Ink's nonexistent ear. Then he went on to the bed and fell asleep cuddling with him.

Meanwhile downstairs, Fell managed to kiss Blue on the cheek and became he's Senpai. Which made Blue almost go Killer mode on Sci because he was he's rival.

Sci just felt a little empty when Fell kissed Blue.

When Nightmare went to the kitchen to find something to eat, Core read the last dare.

"I dare one of you to run up behind Nightmare and spray paint him neon pink. Whoever is brave enough to do it gets a magic hat that turns you invisible for ten minutes. Then it needs ten seconds to recharge." 

Once Core finished, Fell took the spray paint from Fresh and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later, Fell ran out, Nightmare running after him.

On his way, he grabbed the hat from Core and gave it to Sci telling him that it's because he looked down then immediately running away.

Everyone had agreed to have a movie night that night and decided to watch horror movies.

Half way through the third movie, Core grabbed Possessed and Reaper and dragged them to the kitchen, explaining the dare they have to do. 

And surprisingly, Reaper was ok with it." 

Flowey slowly unwrapped his vines from Possessed and wrapped them around Reaper.

"Now let the fun begin~"

Classic decided to come to the kitchen to bring some snacks which caused Core to knock him unconscious, tie him up and lock him in the cupboard for the sake of the dare and ask Possessed to disguise himself as Classic and lure the others into their trap. 

Possessed went to the living room and told the others that that's enough horror movie for one night and turned off the TV. Since the lights were turned off as well, the mansion went into complete darkness.

A few moments later, Razz's girly high pitched scream and the screams and yells of Sci, Fell and Blueberry were heard. When the lights were turned on by Core. In the place were the four of them were sitting before was nothing but piles of dust.

The lights kept going on and off, each time accompanied by Reaper's laughter or Flowey's giggle. After a few times there was nothing left in the room but piles of dust.

Fell slowly woke up, he wanted to rub his eyes, but instead his hand reached the blindfold on his eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" Fell asked.

"None of us really know since all of us except for Geno have blindfolds." Nightmare replied.

"Wait EVERYONE are here?"

"Everyone except Ink, Error, Possessed, Classic, Flowey, Reaper, Core and Sci."Geno said. "We were all scared when the lights kept turning on and off and more and more of us were replaced with piles of dust. There's also some beer here and almost everyone are drunk.

"Wait, DUST?" Fell thought. "Everyone that were in the movie night and probably hadn't planned this whole thing are are here except for Sci. What if something happened to him?"

Just as Fell was thinking of the worst that would've happened to Sci, there was the sound of a door getting unlocked and someone stepping in.

The person first started to untie Fell and rip off the blindfold. It was Sci.

"Wait. How did you manage to escape?" Fell asked rather surprised.

"Easy I went invisible so they couldn't catch me in the first place. Also, Why is everyone drunk? Sci answered while untieing the others."Also you can't complain that it was kinda funny how everyone were screaming." 

Once everyone were untied, they decided to come out of Reaper's room and go sleep in their own rooms.

And of course, no one remembered to look for Classic cuz they were either too tired or too drunk to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done.
> 
> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments ^^


	7. Flowey Asks

Another day in the mansion, Aaaaand, Ink was freaking out. What's the reason you might ask? (probably not) Well, Earlier that day, Core gave back Ink's vials and Ink realized what happened with him and Error last night. And now everyone had to tie him up because he was freaking out way too much. And thus Core began. "Ink, You have to make an obstacle course that EVERYONE has to go through. It can have anything in it and be as deadly as you want. Also, It must be your design and your design only. No input from anyone else."

-a while later-

"What are those exacly supposed to be?" Sci asked suspiciously, looking at the books set on the various tables scattered in front of them.

"Thats a secret."Ink said."The course is simple. You just have to go over to the tables, pick a book and read ALL of it."

Once the competitors walked over to the tables and picked their books, they found out what kind of thing they've gotten themselves into.

It wasn't just any kind of book.

IT WAS FONTCEST.

And it was from all the different AUs.

Long story short, Noone could could go through all of it. But they tried.

"Everyone, Look in the cupboard." 

Reaper and Flowey had the face that literally said: Well Shit.

Once Classic was brought out aout of the cupboard, untied and sitting back in his position (and glaring at Flowey and Reaper), Core decided to continue.

"Classic, How do you feel about possessed and Flowey?"

"Now? I absolutly hate them."

"Possessed, How does it feel like sharing a body with Flowey? Is he in any way tolerable?"

"It's actually not that bad. We can handle eachother alright. He's actually pretty nice." Possessed answered.

"Pfft. This is gonna be fun." Core said, handing a paper to Flowey. 

Flowey smirked and slid off of Possessased's shoulder and wrapped his vines around Reaper's shoulder.

He slowly lifted himself up and kissed Reaper, then he whispered (in a way that everyone could hear), "We're more than partners in crime, deadly dove."

In a few seconds, Geno had taken Blue's knife and was chasing Flowey around the mansion while Reaper was blushing because of the kiss and the compliment while thinkning about the new nickname.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"THEIR DAUGHTER has died and They're HAPPY?" This was the only thought that went through Error's mind as he sat in front of the locked door of Mary's secret room.

That's right. Carters WERE haqppy that Mary had died. They were happy that their incomplete daughter had died. 

And now they were going. They were packing their stuff to go away. They wanted to leave their dead daughter Mary behind.

Error was angry. He wanted to kill them. He wanted to take their souls.

But he couldn't. 

No, that's a lie. He could. But he had promised not to. He had promised Mary he wouldn't do that.

So he just sat there behind the locked door. and he let his tears fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!
> 
> Also I was thinking about adding a new Sans. Put your suggestions in the comments.


	8. Secrets

Another day had came by and more skeletons were added. The new Skeletons were Lamia Sans and DreamSwap's Dream and Nightmare (Which everyone decided to call Day and Night so there wouldn't be any confusions).

"I dare everyone to hug Reaper."

A few seconds later, Reaper was wrapped in hugs, from everyone. Except Flowey because Geno was still glaring at him after last night.

"Ink, I dare you to calmly sit down and talk to Error about that night."

Ink slowly moved to where Error was and sat next to him. "So...."

"You talk and kick too much in your sleep." Error cut him off.

And thats how Ink turned into a living rainbow.

"Error, I dare you to repeat the last thing you told Ink before you fell sleep next to him."

Now it was Error's turn to become a blushing mess when he whispered "I love you" into Ink's ear.

"Classic, I give you full authority to take whatever revenge you want on those who locked you in the cupboard."

And thats how Reaper, Flowey, Possessed and Core were now all dangling in the air upside down by Error's strings.

"Flowey, I dare you to possess everyone all at once."

Slowly, Flowey crippled his vines onto everyone, set himself and the others down, dragged Yandere Blueberry away from Fell, put Geno in the cupboardand then had his vines go back to him.

"Everyone, I dare youall to possess Flowey at once."

Most of them decided not to do it but Classic made Flowey say puns and Geno made Flowey rip off one of his own petals as a revenge.

"Anyone, I dare you to eat something gross off of the floor."

Long story short, Horror ate Flowey's petal that had fallen on the floor.

"First one to start a fire using only toilet paper and horseradish wins. The prize is: The magical button. It pins on the magic hat and negates it's recharge limitation. Meaning thatyou can stay invisible as longas you wear the hat.."

Of course Sci somehow won. He was probably the only one that could use the button anyway.

"I dare every Sans and Flowey, minus Cross, to choose a topping and then put it on a bowl of chocoate icecream for Cross to eat. The toppings can be anything and Cross must eat the whole bowl."

-a while later-

"What do you mean it's poop?" Cross asked eyeing the grosslooking brown stuff on the icecream.

"It was Flowey's idea and everyone agreed" said Reaper. "But it's a dare and you have to eat it."

"WAIT THIS ISN'T POOP." Cross said having already taken a big spoon full of icecream and eaten it. "YOU GUYS JUST MADE IT LOOK LIKE POOP."

""THAT was also Flowey's idea. And pretty sure it was he's own recipe." Said Reaper. "So do you like it?"

Cross nodded happily. "It's delicious."

Flowey's face lit up immediately at the compliment but tried to hide it.

"Ink, I dare you to fuse with Nightmare using this." Core said handing a small device to Ink.

Ink pressed the button and touched one of Nightmare's tentacles. Immedietly, a bright light was shown and then there stood Ink. Only this time, He had a bunch of colorful tentacles growing out of his back, his vials were a darker color and his eyes were a simple blue color. He was also wearing a black jacket.

"Flowey, Are you having fun? If not, make it more fun, if yes, it can always be more fun~"

"Yeah I'm having fun thank you very much." Flowey said.

"Possession, why did you and Flowey decide to share a body and do your friends know about this arrangement, if so, how did they react?"

"Well... It was in a genocide timeline. Me and Flowey devided to team up against the human... and we won. They reseted and decided not to climb MT. Ebbot ever again, leaving us in our peace. As for the others, they don't know. Flowey usually hides and doesn't come out until we're alone. And well.... He's actually way nicer than he seems."

After Ink and Nightmare unfused, Core dragged Ink away from the group.

"This last one requires you to know why Error has been suer sad this past week." Core told Ink. "I first thought it was because of your joke when you pretended you died but I found out it's actually because of... Mary."

"And why are you telling me this?" Ink asked.

"BECAUSE this last onee wantede me to tell you why he's sad and now your supposed to comfort him." Core answered, shoving Ink back into the group.

It actually took a while to find Error. He was sitting in the second floor's hallway doing seemingly nothing.

"Something bothering you?" Ink asked sitting next to him.

Error shook his head.

"C'mon. We both know thats not the case." It was only then that Ink noticed Error was crying while hugging the doll of a brown haired girl with pretty simple clothes.

"Is that... Mary?" He asked hesitantly.

Error nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

At that point, Error grabbed Ink's hand and led him through the hallway, bringing him to the third floor and to the door of Mary's room. 

Ink's hand traced over the black patterns on the door. "It's beautiful..."

"Yeah... She painted them herself..." Error said.

Ink slowly went towards Error kissing him.

Error didn't flinch. He didn't move away or crash. 

Instead he just kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> I was also wondering if I should make a tumblr accoint for my drawings and I would love to know what you guys think about it.


	9. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what's this? An early update? 
> 
> YES.

The crew where sitting in their places again. Blue had finally went back to normal and wasn't clinging onto Fell anymore.

"I dare Horror to kiss Lust and place Lust on his lap for the rest of the chapter."

Eveeyone looked over at Lust who had barely spoken since the first day.

Horror walked over to the skeleton, kissing his forehead and grabbing his hand. He helped Lust up and brought him to his seat, setting him on his lap.

"Ink and Error, I dare you to make out for a whole day. If you can't do that then just make out infront of everyone for 10 minutes straight."

So Ink got up, walked towards Error,grabbed his hand and they wentupstairs to make out for the whole day.

"Blue, I dare you to eat dirt with ketchup on it."

And thats how they found out they can actually get out of the mansion.

So they went outside and Classic sacrificed his ketchup by pouring it on the ground.

Blue leaked the dirt with ketchup and made an Eww face. And so they went back inside.

"Horror, I dare you to find out how Nightmare's tentacle tastes like."

In a few moments, one of Nightmare's tentacles was inside Horror's mouth.

"Horror, What DOES Nightmare's tentacle taste like?"

"It tastes like strawberry." Horror said before being smacked by one of the tentacles.

"Fresh, I dare you to hug Fell."

"No. No. No. Why? Why me? Why Fresh?" Fell protested as he was hugged by Fresh.

"Dream, Can you read and explain peoples dreams?"

"Well it depends. Some peoples dreams is easier to see while others might take a long time to be seen. There are also some people whose dreams I can never see." Dream answered.

"Flowey, Do your petals grow back?

"Yeah. They do. It just takes a while." Flowey winced and added meekly, "And it hurts... a lot."

"Night, Here's your pet bird." Core gave Night's pet bird Kevin to Night. "Also I dare you to prank everyone."

An evil grin crept onto Night's face. "Ok. I'll just need some time."

"Day, Any thoughts on your brothers alternate as well as Error, Ink, Cross and Blueberry? Also explain your worlds version of them to said people."

"Ok so... My brother's alternate is a bit... scary. Tho he seems to get along with his brother just a little better than me and Night. This Error looks less innocent than the one in my world. Mine looks like a nerd. The Blue here is more innocent and way less annoying than the one in my world. The Ink here doesn't seem as affected by the other me's aura as the Ink in my world. And while the Cross here doesn't seem that different, he still seems to have trouble with his little ghost 'friend'" Day answered. 

"Chara isn't THAT bad." Cross mumbled.

"Nightmare, who would you kiss if you had to? Also I dare you to kiss them." Core said while handing Nightmare a note containing another dare which was related to this one.

Nightmare read the note and sighed. "Ink."

The answer made Cross curl up in his seat and bring down the hood of his jacket to cover his face.

Atleast until Nightmare walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Dream, I dare you to wear a dress for 6 chapters."

Dream went upstairs and when he came back he was wearing a short sleeve blue dress that came down to his knees and had a yellow belt around the waist.

"Why are you making the other me do this?" Asked Day.

"WE aren't making him do this. These random people are." Said Core. "I dare Lust to kiss Horror on the cheek."

All Lust had to do was to bring his head up and kiss him on his cheek. And he did. He did it very fast. As if...

As if he was scared that something would happen if he didn't do it.

"Last one. Does everyone know that Fresh is a parasite?"

A series of nods and affirmatives filled the room.

Then Blue asked. "Has anyone seen my phone?"

At that very moments everyone decided to look for their phones.

But their phones, Kevin and Night were nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> Also I made my Tumblr account. The username is the exact same thing as my Ao3 username if you want to check it out. Tho I have absolutely NO posts there right now.


	10. The town

"Whichever skeleton this would be more awkward for, go check if Error and Ink are fulfilling their part of the dare."

Dream got chosen to both go and make sure and tell them that their one day was up and that they've completed the dare.

Once he came back downstairs he sat on the couch and curled up into a ball. "Pretty sure they were just supposed to make out." was the only thing he said.

It took Error and Ink a while to come downstairs but they eventually came down.

"FRESH, THINK FAST." Core yelled and threw a bottle of whiskey at Fresh.

Fresh shielded his face and waited for the impact. But right before it hit Fresh, a vine grabbed it and threw it at another direction.

"Cross, Kiss Nightmare."

Cross kissed Nightmare. And they were both blushing. That's it.

"Lust, Why do you seem afraid of listening to the dares?" 

"Well..." Lust started hugging himself tightly. "Back in my AU... we played truth and dare sometimes... They forced me to play with them... And most of the time the result wasn't pretty."

"Day, Do the others know about your life goal of killingyour brother? If not, TELL THEM THE TRUTH." Core said while giving Night a cookie.

"Well yeah I want to kill him." Day said. "But I can't since if he dies I'll die too. That's why I'm now looking for a way to kill him without dieing."

"Dream and Nightmare, How do you feel about Day and Night's situation? Got anything to tell them?"

"Ok so. I sometimes really want to kill Dream. Like a lot. And I'm pretty sure he sometimes wants to do that as well." Nightmare said. "But for it to be our LIFE GOAL? No. Just. No. Stop it."

"Yeah. At least try to get along with Night? Just a little?" Dream asked.

"No." Day answered. "And Never."

"Killer, Hug Dream."

Killer hugged Dream who was almost tearing up because of his failure.

"Lust, Are you okay? If something's wrong please tell us."

"Yeah. I'm fine... Everything's just fine." Lust answered with a trembling voice.

"Nightmare, Cuddle with Cross for the rest of the chapter."

Nightmare sat next to Cross and started cuddling with him which Cross was enjoying more than he should have.

"Night, WHAT DID YOU AND KEVIN DO?"

"We took your phones and changed them a bit." Night answered. "And fixed them a bit."

Core quickly brought out their phone and saw that Night had actually fixed the crack on their phone from the last time it accidentally fell.

But there was also that there were a lot of random things changed in it.

"Everyone, How do you feel about the asks and dares and being around each other?"

Surprisingly, Most of them didn't have any problems. Except for Day who said he couldn't handle Night.

"Is Lust okay?" Core asked while giving Lust and Horror a fluffy blanket, cookies to everyone and a heated slab to Lamia.

"I- I said I'm FINE." Lust snapped before hiding under the blanket.

"I dare Lamia to give everyone who looks like they need it a hug."

Lamia first gave Lust a hug beforegiving Night a tighter one and going to lie on the heated slab.

"Lamia, What is your AU about?"

"Well, it's about really adorable half monster half snake cfreatures who..." Lamia said before falling sleep.

"Night, What is Kevin's origin story?"

"Kevin was just a normal chicken until I decided to see what would happen if he eats a Black apple." Night said. "And now his life span has gotten longer. There's also that his feathers turn black sometimes which is pretty cool."

Core dragged Ink away from the group for his dare. 

"Ink, Can you create dark apples disguisede as regular ones?" Core said.

Ink nodded.

"So basically, you are going to have to make one of those apples and feed it to Flowey."

"And WHY exactly I'm supposed to do that?"

"Because it is a dare?"

Ink sighed and made a normal looking apple. "But I won't give it to him now. I'll do it later." 

With that the two of them went back to the group.

"Now that everyone can go ouyside the mansion, Is there a town near by? If there is, I dare everyone to take a break and go to the town." Core said giving magical masks to everyone. "These are just incase the people there don't like monsters."

"There IS a town near here." Sci said. "But it's known for despising monsters so we'll have to be careful even with these."

"Night, How's the meme squad doing?"

"They're doing just fine." Night answered.

"Lust, I dare you to tell us what's wrong."

"WHAT PART OF I'M FINE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" He yelled from under the blanket.

"I dare Ink and Error to starts dating."

"Okay we're dating." Ink said. 

"Last one. I dare Dream and Night to hang out for the whole day,come back and say what they think of each other. Same thing with Nightmare and Day." Core read. "We can do that when we go to the town."

-At the town-

Once they got there, The two pair of twins, Ink and Error got seperated frrom the group, Each going their own ways.

-Error-

He was just walking around when he suddenly realized he was in the asylum, looking at the picture of his old friend.

He didn't even know where the asylum was.

The picture felt wrong. As far as Error knew Mary was 14 when she died. And it was 3 years ago.

The picture looked like how Mary would have looked like at tge age of 17 and the hair was longer. The white streak of hair which she would always color because she didn't like it was white. Error felt a shiver go down his spine.

He just ran out, telling himself that it couldn't be Mary. Mary was dead and he knew it.

-Ink-

It took a while for him to finf Flowey alone since he looked like a child with the magic of the mask and Ink lost him very easily multiple times. 

But when he finally found Flowey gave him the apple, he ate it without asking any questions.

Ink didn't notice the streak of Flowey's hair that started turning black as he walked away.

-Day and Nightmare-

The two of them fought more than they should have on their way around town while Nightmare tried to convince him to change his life goal.

The answer was still no.

Well at least noone DIED.

-Dream and Night-

For some reason, Dream felt like he should make up for Night's brother wanting to kill him. That's why he let Night choose what to do.

They went to a cinema to watch a movie and then went to an amusement park.

And even for a few minutes, Night thought he was hanging out with Day again.

-After a while-

Nightmare thought that Day was the worst and Dream thought that Night was really nice.

Day thought Dream should try to kill Nightmare and Night just thought Dream was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna put a new sans in the next chapter so put your suggestions in the comments.
> 
> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.


	11. The Asylum

Dance has been added to the party.

"Day, I dare you to swap clothes with Night and vice versa."

So they changed. And both of them were complaining about how the clothes didn't fit.

"Classic, I dare you to go by two chapters without drinking any ketchup."

"How dare you?" Classic said. "How dare you take away my ketchup privileges?"

"Nightmare, I dare you to put on an octopus costume since you have tentacles and it would fit."

"No." Nightmare protested.

"Yes." Dream said making puppy eyes.

Ten minutes of this later and Nightmare was sitting on the couch with an octopus costume.

"Lust, Do you feel safer now that your not in your AU momentarily?"

"Yeah…" Lust mumbled. "It's nice..."

"Ink and Error, How did you meet in the first place?"

"Well I was just creating AUs in the doodle sphere when I suddenly felt one of the AUs being destroyed." Ink said. "So I went to check it out and there I saw Error."

"Lust, Go into a separate room with the skeleton you trust most and TALK IT OUT cause we know your not fine."

Lust and Blue were sent to Blue's room to talk. About an hour later, They came out with Lust smiling.

"Ink, your favourite thing about Error?"

"Well..." Ink sighed. "He almost never seems to give up."

"Error, Your favourite thing about Ink?"

"He's creative." Error said. "A bit annoying. But creative."

"Blue, Ride the ferris wheel in the amusement park with Fell."

Blue and Fell got up, put on their masks and went outside to go to the town.

"Flowey, Did you seriously took sokmething from Ink aand ate it no questions asked?"

"First of all I like apples. Second, I was hungry." Flowey said. "And thir- WAIT THAT WAS INK?"

Core frowned as she read the next one. She reread it a couple of times before putting the paper in her pocket and going upstairs to her room after telling everyone that they're done for the night.

Unlike herself, her room was rather colorful. Her colorlessness was one of the things she didn't like about herself.

The ask was whether or not she could find Mary because there were evidence that she was alive.

To find someone, she needed to know how they looked like and the only picture she had found of Mary, was a picture of her when she was seven and she decided to make do with it.

She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, when she opened them again, she was in a hallway, the walls were bare and there were doors on both sides of it. There was a sound of two girls talking from one of them which appeared to be a bedroom.

The room itself was in a very bad condition. The beds were broken in most places, the walls were dirty and there was nearly nothing in the room. The two girls sitting on one of the beds looked rather thin and scrawny. One of them who had a red streak of hair in the front was dyeing tips of the hair of the other girl red as well.

"We are going to get in trouble." The girl on the front said.

"No Choe. I'm getting in trouble cause I'm gonna take the responsibility for this." The girl with the red streak said.

"Mary, This will be three negative points. One for dyeing your hair. One for dyeing my hair. And one for cutting your hair which your going to do after this. This would make it ten negative points which means... Oh godr...you'll have to spend the night with Mr. Jackson." Choe said.

Mary froze for a second before continueing to dye Choe's hair.

"So Mary IS alive." Core thought before deciding to take a look around the asylum.

It was horrible. Everything was in a very poor condition. Core had figured that they weren't in the asylum near the town where Mary was originally located. It would explain everything. From the condition to the certain... punishment that the kids had when they misbehaved or did something the workers in the asylum aor the asylum's manager or even the favourites of the manager of the asylum didn't like.

Core shuddered as she openned her eyes back in her room. That was horrible. It made Core wonder how Mary was still keeping it together there. 

She NEEDED to help her. And fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.


	12. The Escape

2:00 AM

Error had gotten up to go to the kitchen for a cup of water when he was suddenly dragged into Core's room.

"Sit." Core demanded

Error's brain was barely functioning so he just did as she said. This also caused Core's explanation about Mary being alive to take longer than anticipated because she had to repeat everything three times for Error to understand.

There was also that Error crashed five times over and over again after finding out Mary was alive and an anger tantrum after finding out what kind of things happenned in the asylum.

So yeah. It took a while.

4:00 AM

Error and Core were now trying to make a escape plan while Error was trying to make a way around having to tell everyone about Mary. He didn't succeed.

6:00 AM

Error tried to explain everyone about Mary with the help of Core over breakfast to the others. It took two hours for their brains to just understand what Error said.

8:00 AM

After Error and Core explaining the plan, Flowey was chosen to sneak into the asylum for the start of the plan and tell Mary about the plan to free her since he was probably the easiest to sneak in and hide. Tho he said the plan probably wouldn't work.

10:00 AM

Everyone were in their places around the asylum while Flowey snuck in through the countless cracks of the wall.

Flowey cringed as he saw the state of... well EVERYTHING in there. It took him a while to find the room Mary and Choe shared to find it empty. He quickly put on he's mask as he heard footsteps coming near, turning into a human child.

"Oh. Hi there... You must be new..." A voice behind him said. He turned around to face a girl with short hair and a red strand of hair on the front. She had bags under her eyes and most of her clothes were torn, barely wearable anymore.

"Oh yeah. I am." He answered.

"Oh god. He's so young..." Was the only that went through Mary's head as he looked at Flowey. "You need someone to show you around here. I can do that for you. Just wait here so I can change." She went into her room and locked the door behind her as she changed into a hoodie, a pair of jeans and sneakers, throwing away the clothes that had the unfortunate experience of spending the night with Mr Jackson.

She openned the door and pulled the hoodie over her head. "Anyways. I'm Mary. You?"

Flowey just dragged her back into her room and closed the door, starting to explain everything to her.

12:00 PM

"So... Uh. Flowey? If I'm going to escape tonight..." Mary said hesitantly, not understanding how she was trusting him so easily. "C-Can Choe come too?"

"Sure. Why not?" Was all Flowey said as he snuck out of the asylum again to tell the others that their ready.

2:00 PM

Flowey came back, saying that he was supposed to help from the inside even tho he just wanted to make sure nothing happened to the two girls seeing as he wasn't needed for the rest of the plan.

Mary had explained everything to Choe and even tho Choe was nervous and scared shitless of the plan going wrong they were both ready.

"The black streak of your hair has spread..." Mary pointed out.

"hm?" Flowey took a look at the front of his hair. The black hair was now coveringmost of the front of his hair and one of his petals in his normal form. "I hadn't even noticed..."

3:00 PM

The others started to sneak in one by one, causing havoc to distract everyone in the asylum long enough for them to escape.

4:00 PM 

All hell broke loose. The toilet and bathrooms got clogged, the foods started burning and everyone started to fight for the dumbest things ever. Which bought the group of trouble makers to sneak away with what they came for.

What made Core worry tho... was that it was too easy. Easier than she thought escaping with two people from an asylum would be.

-Later-

Drifter, DS! Error (Glitch), DS! Cross (Oreo), DS! Blue (Cyan) and DS! Ink (Blob) have been added to the party.

"Do we HAVE to do this today too?" Error asked.

The group had gone back to the mansion with Mary and Choe a few hours ago. Choe was exploring the mansion while Mary was having a much needed sleep.

"Yes." Core answered. "I dare Day to punch himself in the face."

He did that.

"I dare Nightmare to KEEP wearing the costume and also punch Day in the face."

Nightmare did that once with every one of his tentacles.

"I dare EVERYONE to punch Day in the face."

Everyone did that rather happily. Especially Night.

"Day you will get stuck in a large closet for two dares. There will be a wardrobe for your stuff and Dares will be given to you." 

Day ran into the closet and locked the door, having had enough punches.

"Flowey, You might want to ask what that apple was. Just incase."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Flowey said, playing with his black petal. "What was it?"

"Well it was nothing..." Ink said nervously. "Fine. It was a dark apple disguised as a normal one."

Flowey just froze.

"Night I dare you to spend time with Nightmare." 

Night and Nightmare were sent straight to the town for that.

"Ink, I dare you to eat a book."

Ink did everyone a favour and ate the fo and try to fontcest lemon book.

Yay.

"Blue, Here haave some blueberries." Core said giving Blue a giant bowl of blueberries. Blue's face lit up immediately when he saw them.

"Reaper, Wear a tiny dress and try to seduce your lovers."

So Reaper wore a red dress that barely covered anything and was brought out of Mary's Clothes-I'll-Never-Ever-Wear closet and started flirting with Geno while Flowey was driving Geno crazy by flirting with Reaper at the same time.

"I dare Ink and Error to make aa huge blanket with their strings and paint and snuggle in it in one boney burrito."

The blanket they made was very colorful and was being held together with blue strings. 

And it was really fluffy.

"I dare Horror to eat his own axe."

Somehow magically Horror didn't hurt himself while eating his axe.

"I dare Fresh to show himself and wave to everyone."

All of a sudden a purple smoke filled the room and a colorful blur ran past everyone waving at them before dissapearing again.

"Lust, Aren't you glad you talked about it?"

"No." Lust said. "Not one bit." Tho he was smiling.

"Dance, I dare you to show everyone your favourite dance moves and to learn them to someone too."

Dance did his moves and chose to learn them to the meme squad later.

"Flowey, I dare to trip who you find the mlost intimidating."

At that moment Choe walked in with a sleepy Mary who had just gotten up and Flowey tripped Mary who was too tired to care about it.

"Last one. Dream, I dare you to play the silent hill series."

"Oh you poor poor soul." Choe said shivering as she sat next to Lust.

Mary found the video game series from the very back of the game cabinet and gave it to Dream while wishing him good luck.

Long story short, Dream had a lot of nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> I was originally going to kill Mary so your welcome.


	13. Teleportation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I ship Flowey with Mary.
> 
> HELP ME.

"Flowey, You doing okay? Where's Possession?"

Possession was nowhere to be seen and since everyone came back from the mansion, Flowey wase either on Reaper's or Mary's shoulder. As of now on Mary's.

"Wasn't he supposed to stay outside and hide in the bushes incase something happened while we were in the asylum?" Dream asked.

"We left him there didn't we?" Core deadpanned. "He's probably going to be back soon anyways."

"I dare Error to tie his tongues into a pretty bow. Ink, Help him if he gets stuck."

Error tried to tie his tongues, got stuck BADLY, Ink had to help him and Mary took pictures just incase it was ever needed.

"I dare Cyan to sitoutside the closet Day is in and sing Never gonna give byou up."

"NO." Day yelled from inside of the closet. "PLEASE NO."

"Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down." Cyan sung as he sat next to the closet. "Never gonna run away and desert you."

"I wish you do exactly that and stop annoying everyone so much." Day said.

Cyan seemed hurt by that but kept on singing anyway.

"I dare Lust to drink this truth serum." Core said handing a small bottle to Lust.

After Lust drank the serum Core asked, "Lust, Wasn't it nice to talk about it?"

"Yeah. It helped alot." Lust said before covering his mouth.

"Flowey, Are you ok? Maybe you should ask Day, Night, Dream and Nightmare for help about this."

"I'm fine." Flowey, Who now had two black petals, snapped as thorns started to grow on his vines. "And I don't need ANYONE'S help."

Mary winced as Flowey's thorns started to cut into her skin, the thorns were quickly dissapearing as Flowey started to calm down.

"Day, Night, Dream and Nightmare, What do you think of Ink's little prank on Flowey? What does everyone else think?

The two set of twins and almost everyone else thought it was a dumb prank. Except Mary thought the black petals looked cool.

"Fresh, No cheating this time. Show everyone your parasite form."

Slowly, the purple creature came out of Fresh's eyesocket, showing it self to everyone.

Everyone winced in disgust or fear while Choe was holding back a scream and Mary was looking at the parasite like bit was a new pet.

"It's so adorable." Mary whispered while everyone else were quites suprised by that. "I want it."

She wanted to grab the parasite but before she could do so, it went back into the eyesocket.

"I dare someone to punt parasite Fresh to the moon."

Mary volunteered to do tha. She told everyone that she'd do it herself and grabbed the parasite. But once she was outside and she made sure noone was following her, She instead put the parasite down to return to it's host before going back inside aand telling everyone she has done it.

"Mary, It's great to be free, isn't it? Do you miss the place?"

"Oh i never thought i'll miss anywhere so much in my whole life." Mary said.

"I dare someone to dump ice water on Day."

"I'll have the pleasure to do that." Night said as he picked up the bucket of ice water.

He quickly shoved Cyan away as he openned the door and splashed the water onto Day's face, quickly closing the door behind himself as he started laughing.

"Mary, What happened to you and Choe? Also you and Error have to catch up."

"Well... Me and Choe weren't sent there since the start. At first i was in the asylum in the town and Choe was in an asylum a few towns away from here. The asylum you saved us from was for the people that didn't seem to get better at all. So a year ago, i was sent to that and Choe was sent there a few weeks ago." Mary said turning to Error. "Right. We have alot to catch up about."

She ran upstairs with Error following behind her.

"I dare Ink to use aa frozen lake as a portal since he uses liquids as portals."

"It's in the middle of summer right?" Ink said hopfully. "There are no ice lakes."

"I mean we can feel the bathtub with water and ice." Core said.

A few minutes later and Ink had jumped into a bathtub full of ice and water which he couldn't teleport from, therefore now being soaked with water.

"I dare Ink to use Nightmare as a portal since he's covered in goop."

Ink was expecting to get stuck in the goop but instead he teleported in it.

And Possessed finally came back.

"I dare someone to shove snow in their eyesockets."

Razz got voted by everyone to do it since he had done absolutely nothing since he had arrived there.

"It's freezing." Razz said as he shoved ice, since they didn't have snow, in his eyesockets.

"Last one. Choe, A day ago you had no idea these magical skeletons existed, How do you feel."

Choe looked down nervously, not liking how she was the center of attention. "I was scared at first... But everyone are so nice... Still a bit scared tho..." She got up going upstairs. " But it's way better and more fun than the asylum..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give suggestions for New Sansses and put your asks and dares in the comments.


	14. Ink is pop and slumber party gets him sicko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the title.
> 
> Also, PJ and Gradient are going to be young in this. They're going to be around ten or eleven. Sorry if you don't like that, but that's just how 'd rather fit them, and other ship children if they're added, into this

Alter, PJ and Gradient have been added to the party.

"THIS you two, is what happens when you don't use protection." Mary told Error and Ink while hugging PJ and Gradient. "And they're so adorable. I'm so proud."

"Can Error talk right now? Or are his tongues still tied up?"

"I untied them after a few minutes." Error answered.

"I dare the best baker to bake some cookies for Ink and make him some soup or hot cocoa or something. He's still gotta be cold. And Error, get some warm pajamas for yourself and Ink and wrap up in the blanket to keep him warm. Don't want im getting sick. In fact, I dare the whole household to have a slumber party! Everyone in their pajamas! With pizza and games and stuff. And mattreses on the floor with lots of pillows! A pillow fort? Maybe a movie?"

And so they threw a sleepover. Everyone sat in the living room in their pajamas, eating Mary's special cookies.

"Day must be freezing his butt off. Don't want him to get sick either. I dare someone to throw a bucket of fire ants on him to warm him up."

"No. No nonononononono. AAAAAAAAAH." Day screamed as Night threw the bucket on him.

"I dare everyone to pick the song that describes them best."

(Sorry but I couldn't come up with many songs so these are all I could do.)

Core said Bad Apple.

Mary said Yes No.

Choe said Dollhouse.

Lust said Crybaby.

(Again, Sorry.)

"Mary, You gonna give Ink a shovel talk?"

"Thanks for reminding." Mary said, looking over to Error and Ink wrapped up in a giant blancket. "Buuuut, Now that I think about it, I don't think it's needed."

"Mary, YOU CHEATED! I dare someone to punt MARY to the moon now. Really, I just wanna see parasite Fresh get punted..."

"Fine..." Mary sighed in defeat before grabbing parasite Fresh and punting him.

The parasite hit the ceiling, then dropped back down and went back into his skeletal host.

"Ink and Error, How long did you have feelings for eachother? When did you realize it?"

"I liked him since a few months ago-" Error said before getting cut off by Mary.

"Now THAT'S a lie. He had liked Ink since the day I knew him which was... seven years ago."

"SHUT UP MARY." Error said in the verge of crashing.

"Sorry..." Mary answered noticing that her friend was going to crash because of her. "I messed up again didn't I?"

"I can't remember how long I've liked Error but I know i realized it when we first came here." Ink said.

"Possession, what happened to you? What do you think about Ink's prank on Flowey?"

"I fell sleep suring the mission and ij got woken up by the sound of this guy yelling about three girls escaping so i just snuck away back to the mansion." Possession said. "As for tthe prank? I really really don't know what to say about it."

"Lust, Do you have a crush on anybody?"

"Yes." He said pouting.

"I dare Day to dress up as a highschool girl and eat this chocolate chip cookie." Core said, handing over the cookie to Day.

Day changed into the clothes and ate the cookie while Mary took pictures.

"WAIT THIS ISN'T CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE." Day said spitting it out. It was raisin.

"We're done." Core said.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Mary, PJ and Gradient yelled, throwing pillows at everyone.

While everyone were busy fighting, Core dragged Day, Night, Dream and Nightmare away from the group and gave them the last dare.

Their expressions changed as they read the last dare.

They looked at Flowey who seemed to be having fun even if another one of his petals had turned black. All four of them knew that they needed to do something incase the dark apple took over. They didn't know WHAT to do.

Tho they knew what they would have to do if Flowey was too far gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.


	15. Dresses

"Lust, Who's your crush?"

"That's none of your business." Choe answered instead of Lust. "Why would he want to tel it to everyone anyways?"

"Ink and Error, Don't you think your kids are cute?"

"Yeah. They're adorable." Ink said 

"Eh. Could be better." Error said tho he obviously thought the same as Ink.

"Mary and Choe, Have some cookies!" Core said handing them a full batch of cookies which the two of them gradually accepted.

"PJ and Gradient, Where did you guys come from exactly?"

"From where babies come from?" Mary tried to answer.

"Yeah. From the storks!" PJ said.

"Sure. Let's go with that." Gradient said.

"Everyone, Does anyone else have a crush on someone?"

They all had crushes but none of them admited it.

"Lust, Ink, Blue, Cross, Geno, Dream and Sci, I dare you guys to wear dresses for the next five chapters. Dresses of your own choice because I want you guys to be comfortable in them."

Lust wore a very simple dark purple long-sleeved dress which reached his feet. A bit different from his usual clothes.

Ink wore a colorful rainbow dress with a black ribbon around the waist which reached his knees.

Blue wore a blue dress with grey flowers on it that reached his knees.

Cross wore a black dress with white ribbons designing the skirt that reached his feet.

Geno wore a simple white dress with a white coat on it that reached his knees.

Dream wore the same dress he was wearing for the past six chapters while nagging about having to wear it again.

Sci wore a simple light yellow dress that reached his knees.

"Lust, I won't ask you to reveal your crush. But I WILL dare you to... consider talking to them about it? Nobody hates you here, we don't think any less of you because of where you came from!"

At first, Lust smiled hopefully, but the expression quickly changed into anger. He quickly got up. "Oh sure you don't! Who were the people who avoided me before we came to this GOD DAMN MANSION because of my AU then? How about when this whole thing ends? I'll have to go back to MY AU and then it will be JUST LIKE BEFORE. I'LL BE THE SLUT THAT PEOPLE WILL DO EVERYTHING TO AVOID."

Then he fell sient, tears dripping down his eyes. He ran upstairs as fast as he could with his long dress.

"I dare everyone to tell the truth about how they feel about Lust. He needs some reassurance that he has friends here."

And so, Choe was standing behind Lust's door. She slipped a paper filled with everyone's nice thoughts on him in from under the door. It took a few minutes for Lust to finally read it but after he did so, he openned the door and went downstairs with Choe.

"I dare Error to be called Mr. Blackbone Pedo by Ink."

"Sure." Ink said and cut off Error who was going to complain. "There's no turning back now Mr. Blackbone Pedo."

"Flowey, How do you feel about your situation with the dark apple?"

"I-it's not that bad... I mean it does feel weird and sometimes i feel like I'm not in control of myself but... i guess it's alright..." He said, playing with his only petal that hadn't turned black.

Core handed a note and a pie to Cross while everyone were distracted. 

After reading the note, He got up and walked over to Dream, tapping his shoulder.

"Senpai?" He said when Dream looked at him. Cross gave him the pie. "I made this pie for you."

Nightmare was basically exploding with jealousy but managed to keep a calm expression.

"Day, Are you having fun? I give you the authority to get revenge on anyone you want. As long as they only have injuries they can recover from, both mental and physical injuries. Also no murder."

A few minutes later, Glitch, Oreo, Night and Cyan were hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Cyan, What do you think of Day and Night?"

"I just annoy them because that's what I'm here for." Cyan said. "I don't know about Night but I think Day could be nicer.

"Mary, How did you first hear about Ink? What gave away Error's crush?"

"I first heard about him one day when me and Error were having a walk in the woods." Mary said. "What gave it away tho, was that he would go back to talking about Ink at the most random times in our conversation without realizing."

"PJ and Gradient, Have some cookies you smol beans." Core said handing the two children a batch of cookies. The two of them started eating them almost immediately after they saw the cookies.

"Ok guys. That's it for today. Also we're going to the beach tomorrow." Core said before dragging Day, Night, Dream and Nightmare away to talk to them. "We have to tell everyone else that we need a plan to help Flowey in case something goes wrong. Maybe they can come up with something."

So they called everyone, except for Flowey, PJ and Gradient into the library to think of a plan and had Mary in charge of distracting them.

But no matter how much they all thought or gave out ideas, none of them seemed to know what to do. Even after all the ideas, the only two that seemed possible were either hoping that the dark apples didn't take over or if it did so and Flowey got out of control...

...They didn't want to think what would happen. Or what they'd have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> Oh yeah. The next chapter is beach chapter.


	16. The beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So half way through the chapter, when everyone arrives at the beach, the dares and asks aaren't oing to be read out loud anymore and they're just going to do them.

"I dare Ink to keep calling Error Mr. Blackbone Pedo and at random times 'Mr. Obama but skeleton and rapist'." 

"Alright." Ink said, grinning.

"Ink, Please no." Error pleaded.

"Ink, Please yes."

"Drifter, Any thoughts on the insanity going on around you? I mean you are Dream and Nightmare stuck in the same body..."

"I mean it's not that bad..." Drifter said. "Just a bit annoying."

"I dare Drifter to wear a dress and prank everyone."

"Sure. I'll do the prank. But about the dress?" Drifter said, his purple eyes glowing. "Hilarious."

All of a sudden, buckets of ice water were thrown into everyone's faces.

"Drifter, Explain your predicament to everyone."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Drifter sighed, his eyes turning yellow. "Fine. Basically, me and Nightmare are stuck in the same body and we have to handle eachother all the time."

Core gave a sun and moon pendant to Drifter. The pendant looked exactly like the symbol on the back of Drrifter's cape.

"Here." She said. "Put it on. It'll make the one not in control of the body to be seen and heard."

Drifter put it on and almost immediatlly, Nightmare appeared next to him.

"Does that mean we won't have to handle Cross' ghost friend anymore when we're not in control?" Nightmare asked. 

Core nodded. 

"TAKE THAT NOW YOU" Nightmare yelled at the empty space beside Cross. 

"That's it now." Core said. "Now let's go to the beach."

With that, everyone put on their masks individually and started to get ready.

-At the beach-

"What are you looking at Rapist Skeleton Mr. Obama?" Ink spat at Error. "BAKA"

"What in the world is wrong with him?" Error asked. "I was just going to ask him how he was doing after that ride."

"My bad. I think I let him watch too much anime with me last night." Mary said apologatically.

Soon enough, everyone were off on their own, with Oreo, Glitch, Night, Nightmare, Kllle, Horror, Dust, Cross, Error and Fresh attempting to make a giant sand castle.

Key word attempt, since they literally couldn't do crap .

Then they decided to have a water gun fight with a set of rules. The rules being: No innocents involved, No physical or psychological damage and No murder.

In the end, Lust won by shooting anyone involved in the water fight that came nearer than thirty meters around him.

"Well that was fun." Error said as they were on their way back from the beeach. "Right Ink?"

"B-BAKA."

-At the mansion-

"Psst. Choe?" Mary said, waking Choe up.

"What?" She mumbled.

"I'm going to make a daycare for the ship children." Mary said.

"Go To SlEeP mArY iT's ThReE aM aNd YoUr BrAiN iSn'T wOrKiNg PrOpErLy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give suggestions for the next Sans and put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> In case you're wondering, then yes, Mary IS in fact going to make a daycare for the ship children. XD


	17. Drinking Competition

Time Kid, Goth and Raven have been added to the group.

Drifter Dream and Drifter Nightmare are now Dawn and Dusk respectively.

"I dare Error to hug Ink and express how he felt when he thought Ink died."

Error hugged Ink and told him that he was so scared when Ink did that and he didn't really know what to do.

"I dare Cross to break out singing at random times. And it could start with him right now."

"Alright." Cross said. "IT'S RAINING TACOS, FROM OUT OF THE SKY. No I'm not shutting up Chara. TACOS WHEREVER YOU ARE."

"I dare Error to call Ink an alcoholic squid on paint at random times with no context."

"It's time for revenge." Error said, grinning.

"No it's not... baka." Ink said before something grabbed his leg from under the couch and started crawling out like a zombie.

"I'm the tsundere." Geno said from under the couch. "You can't replace meeeee."

"Baka."

"Baka."

"Baka."

"BAKA."

"I dare Flowey to touch Day, Like tap his shoulder or something."

The moment Flowey's vine touched Day, Day shivered and curled up in his sit which was unlike him to be like that.

"I dare Day to touch Flowey, like poke him or something, will the positivity vapourize him or something?"

When Day touched Flowey, it was like an electric shock went through him, his petals turned yellow before turning completely turning black again and he passed out for a few seconds. And when he woke up, he still seemed to be in shock.

"Everyone, what are your thoughts on Drifter's situation?"

No one knew exactly what to think about that, except for Fell that thought it was better since they couldn't hit each other that way and Sci that thought that shouldn't be possible.

"Did everyone enjoy the beach day? Did anyone go swimming? Did anyone get sand in their eyesocket?"

Everyone had enjoyed their beach day. Almost everyone went swimming except Blue who was scared of sharks and Cyan who was trying to drag Blue into the water and failing miserably. Thanks to Flowey, Geno had gotten a lot of sand in his eyesocket which took a long time to bring out.

"I dare everyone to apologize to Lust for treating him so badly."

Everyone, even the ones that haven't treated him badly at all, apologized to Lust.

"IT'S RAINING TACOS, OUT IN THE STREET. TACOS ALL YOU CAN EAT." 

"Apology accepted." Lust said dryly when they were done.

"I dare Ink to sit on Error's lap whatever he's doind. If he's standing up, then Ink has to cling onto him like a koala."

"What if I lie down?" Error asked when Ink clinged onto him.

"Don't . There are five kids here. Six if you count me." Core said before moving on to the next dare. "I dare Mary to get some damn sleep."

"Ha. Never. Sleep is for the weak." Mary said, having giant bags under her eyes and drinking coffee. 

"I dare everyone who is legally allowed to, to have a drinking competition with the strongest stuff money can buy or you guys can steal . Whatever works."

So they had a drinking contest in which Nightmare won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.


	18. Death

"I dare Flowey and Day to hold hand and vine for a whole chapter to see what happens."

The momenst the two of them did that, Day shivered slightly and Flowey started to shake uncontrollably with his petals changing to yellow and then black again rapidly.

"If Error is lying down then Ink has to either keep sitting on his lap or drape ober him like a bone-blanket."

"Great." Error said grumpily.

Core handed a note to Drifter. Drifter had an evil grin on as Dusk and Dawn switched places and Drifter's eyes turned purple. He got up and walked over to Day.

"The word of the day is 'legs'." Drifter told him winking. "Let's go to my room and spread the word~"

Day was confused but the confusion didn't last long when Drifter kicked him in between his legs. Let's just say that Drifter was lucky that Day had to hold Flowey's vine for a whole day and coudn't move from his spot.

"I dare Geno to get revenge on Flowey for getting sand in his eyesockets."

Geno was going to get revenge indeed, but seeing the little flower trembling like that made him not do it.

Plus he had tried to push Flowey off a cliff at the beach as a revenge before.

"Dusk or Dawn, I dare you to tell the most emforgetting that happened to the other, even if yoi get the info from your shared memories." 

"Well..." Dawn said before Dusk could start. "There was this one time Dusk flieted with a guy, and then he turned out to be a girl."

"I dare Error to somehow make Ink blush." 

"Hey Inky~ How about we have some fun tonight~?"

"S-shut up Error." He said, turning into a blushing mess.

"I dare Ink to somehow make Error blush."

"Actually... Now that I think about it maybe we should~" Ink said, making Error crash.

"I dare Ink and Error to smash in Error's room."

Ink dragged Error upstairs to Error's room. In his room he found the smash bros game and they sat there playing while the others thought they were doing something else.

"I dare someone to switch Mary's coffee with decaf." 

Mary was passed out of exhaustion at the time so Cyan, easily switched her coffee with decaf before she woke up.

"I dare Blue to get whatever revenge he wants on Cyan for trying to drag him into the sea. Free to enlist others as well."

"But I'm not getting any revenge." Blue said suprisingly. "He was just helping me to not be scared anymore. Why would I get revenge because of that?"

Everyone, mostly Cyan, were confused by that.

"Did anyone do anything CRAAAAZY when drunk? The kids were sober, so I'm sure they remember if no one else does." 

"We actually recorded it." Goth said before playing a video.

Things in the video were: Sci having the second place in the drinking contest, Fell trying to set thee place on fire, Night and Day dancing ballet, Blue talking about nothing and everything in the world and Lust threatening to kill anyone that came within his ten meters parameter.

"Core, do you ever haave to go grocery shopping? What are you guys eating?" Core said. "I aactually ave to go shopping every two or three days seeing that everyone here just like to eat whatever we have."

"I dare Mary to chug as much coffee as humanely lossible."

She quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and drank it before spitting it put, realizing that it was decaf.

"So" She turned to the others. "Who switched my coffee with decaf?"

Everyone quickly said it was Cyan. Mary got up and walked over to Cyan with the face of someone who was going to kill the person who messed with them.

But the expression quickly changed when she got to Cyan, seeing that she couldn't contain her laughter anymore. 

"Good one." She said laughing, shoving Cyan playfully. "I hadn't had such a laugh for a long time. I really needed that."

"Flowey, try your best material and lines in front of everyone including the kids, especially Geno."

"Are you Kira? Cause you just gave me a heart attack." Flowey said.

Reaper giggled aas Geno was glaring at the flower.

"I was blinded by your beaty; II'm oing to need your name and phone number for insurance purposes." He continued. "Are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got FINE written all over you."

By the time Flowey was done, Reaper was laughing harder than ever while Geno was more than done with the flower.

"Goth, What do you think of Flowey flirting with Reaper?"

"It's weird." Goth said making a face. "I think the pick up lines would have been adorable if he used them on someone else tho..."

"Nughtmare, how's the hangover buddy? Same to everyone else." 

A series of grouns and whimpers sshowed ht it was one word: Horrible.

"I dare the Sanses to kill off one skeleton who has been asked the least and it's only the added overtime that can be killed off."

Razz was killed. The death left quite the impact on everyone. They were scared now, not knowing if they'll be the next one dying.

-Midnight-

A small knock on Day's door woke him up. It was Night

"What do you want?" Day asked grumpily.

"C-can I sleep in your room tonight?" Night asked quietly. "If you won't try to kill me like they did to Razz that is..." 

He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell him to go away. Tell him to never come to his room again. But he couldn't... "Fine. Just no talking." With that Night flapped out on theground with his pillow and blanket he had brought with himself.

Mary was awake. She was watching random shows, mostly animated ones, on her laptop to stay awake. 

"Aunt Mary?" The small skeleton standing in the dokor way said. "We're scared... Can we stay with you tonight?"

She nodded and PJ and Gradient went over to her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Aunt Mary?" PJ asked. "Will... Will the askers hurt us more after that?" 

"I..." Mary sighed. "I don't know. But I will make sure no one will hurt you. Not on my watch." 

With that the two small skeletons fell sleep as she continued to stay awake for thee rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> Also, me and my family are going to go on a vacation. So feel free to bombard me with a crap ton of questions.


	19. Don't die

"I give Ink and Error the immunity amulets! They can't be killed. Not that they would anyways..." Core said as handed them two heart shaped amulets to put on.

"What were Ink and Error doing in that video of tge drinking contest?"

They were making out in the video.

"Why is Day soo annoying? Night, tell us just HOW your brother turned from the sweet beanto... this golden bird with so much ego?"

"Well..." Night said. "You know how the golden apples are all 'happiness and sunshine'? Turns out eating two hundred of those gives you the ego of this jerk I had to handle last night."

"What did you do with the dust?"

"We gave it to the wind..." Choe said grimly.

"Ink and Error, Who won at smash? Do the others know what you were doing? Also I'm pretty sure they did that other thing when someone went to check on them."

"Error won..." Ink confessed. "And the others really thought we were doing that other thing while we were playing Smash bros, atleast this time."

"Did anyone else stay the night with someone?"

Choe, Blue, Lust and Cyan had spent the night in Cyan's room after Choe decided she didn't want to spend the night alone yet she was afraid of the dark, so she just went into the room closest to hers that just so happened to be Cyan's room in which Blue had convinced Cyan and Lust to have a sleepover with him because Cyan seemed lonely.

Sci had spent the whole night in the library and Fell had decided to tag along.

Cross had spent the night with the other dark Sanses at Nightmare's room. Cross said that even his ghost friend, Chara, had gotten scared and wanted to spend the night with Dusk and Dawn so he had let him have it.

The kids except for PJ and Gradient spent the night with Core.

Except for them, the rest had managed on their own.

"I dare Cyan to chug motor oil."

Cyan drank it and started vomiting about a few minutes afterwards and tho it should have stopped, he still kept on vomiting every now and then.

"I dare PJ and Gradient to throw a bunch of soda all over the TV that Error and Ink played smash on.""

PJ ran towards Error's room, dragging Gradient behind himself as Error desperately tried, and failed, to stop them.

"I dare Classic to chug mustard." 

"No. No. NO. NONONONONONO." Classic tried to get away before the others forced him to eat mustard, but the others ganged up on him and did it anyway.

"Everyone, I want you guys to enjoy yourselves. I turned one of the rooms into a spa and a Sans, call him Spans, will be there to help you guys relax."

-One spa day that everyone enjoyed later that the author-chan is too lazy to write because she can't really write much when she's in a ten hour car ride with the embodiment of Day in the body of a seven year old aka her little sister-

"I dare Nightmare show us his strawberry form." 

Force fully, Nightmare was turned into his strawberry form by the others.

"I dare someone to see if he actually tastes like strawberry."

"It does." Cross said nomming on one of the tentacles.

"How do the others feel about Ink and Error being together?"

Almost everyone either shipped it from before or thought it was cute.

Tho Mary said that she wasn't expecting Error to get a boyfriend before her and that she was proud.

"I dare Possessed and Flowey pull a prank on everyone except Mary and the children."

Possessed and Flowey left the group after that and later when the others went to their rooms, they saw 'Fuck you little shits' written on the walls of their bedrooms.

"I dare everyone to wear footy pajamas."

Some had to be forced into the pajamas but nonetheless, everyone finally got into their pajamas.

"I dare Horror and Dust to dump a bucket of water on Nightmare."

Nightmare yelped as a bhucket of cod water was thrown at him, turning him into a tiny, pouting skeleton.

"I dare Ink to jump off a skyscraper. If he survives then I'll personally revive anyone that dies. And take off the amulet when jumping INK."

Ink froze, as if the time had stopped for him. Then he got up, took off his amulet and ran outside, Error running after him to stop him from doing it.

-Later-

Ink did it. He survived. Except he almost died and scarred his two kids that had followed Error and him for life. The two of them, mostly Gradient were crying and whimpering by the time Ink was brought to the hospital and the two of them got home, Error staying with Ink at the hospital.

The events of that night and the previous one had made one thing cear to everyone.

It wasn't the end of people hurting them yet.

If anything...

It was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> While your reading this, How old do you think I am? You know, Just wanna know what you guys think about my age!


	20. It's all just starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the evil or special dares aren't going to be read out loud anymore. 
> 
> Instead, for the evil dares, the person doing it is going to be in a possessed state where they can't really control themselves and after the dare is done, they won't remember what they've done.
> 
> The 'special dares' as I call them, are going to be done willingly and with out anyone dareing the character to do it.

"I dare Lust to wear a big warm purple sweater."

Lust seemed to love the sweater, even tho it was at least twice his size, and started cuddling into it.

"Is Ink okay? What's his condition?"

"He... wasn't doing well when I asked Error last night... I'll just ask again." Mary said, dialing Error's number. 

"Heeey. How are you bro?" Mary said when Error finally picked up, the bro part slipping out of her mouth even tho she knew she shouldn't call Error her brother since he almost always got angry after that. "Alright. Alright. Just slipped out... Geez calm down Error... Like you care... How's Ink doing?... Well that's... better?... Bye."

"He said Ink was doing better tho he was still unconscious." She said after staring at her phone for a few moments.

"What do you guys think about us askers?"

"We don't exactly know how to feel." Cyan spoke up. "You are special... You are different... You can choose who lives or dies..."

"Poof! Ink and Error's amulets cannot be removed now. If anyone tries to do so, it summons a pit of lava underneath them." Core said, Ink's amulet which was still left on his seat immediately dissapearing.

"Did anyone else see what happened? How are the kids?"

"No... Noone else saw..." Mary mumbled. "PJ and Gradient have been better since last night when they came back... But they both haven't talked since then..."

"PJ and Gradient, I'm sorry for what I did with your mom... What do you call him? Dad? Mom? Father? Papa? Dada?"

"Mommy." Gradient said, eyeing his brother carefully. "I... I don't know about PaperJam... But... I forgive you..."

"I dare everyone to do what they can to help the poor couple and the kids."

Everyone tried their best to chear up the two kids, Flowey even halped make cookies for them, but to no result.

Suddenly, Sci got up, walking over to Fell and slapping him hard.

"Wha? WHAT THE HACK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Fell shouted.

"Ha! What's wrong with ME? What is wrong with YOU?" Sci said in a mean voice. "You are just a dusty, pathetic waste of space after all."

At that point, Fell couldn't take it anymore. He shoved Sci away, running to his room upstairs.

"What... happened?" Sci mumbled, seeing the others staring at him. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"I dare someone to throw toilet paper at Nightmare."

A few minutes later and Nightmare was wrapped up in toilet paper, running after Dream around the mansion.

"I dare PJ to hug Gradient for the whole chapter."

Normally, when PJ hugged him like that, so tight that he felt like he was ggoing o be crushed, Gradient would shake him off of himself, but this time he didn't. He just sat there, letting PJ hug him as tight as he wanted.

"What are all the kids' names?" 

"Right now there's TK, who is the youngest being only eight, Core, PJ, Gradient, Goth and Raven. With Raven as the oldest, who is thirteen." Mary said.

"Reaper and Geno, What do you think about your kids?"

"Oh Geno~" Reaper said. "You know what us having kids means~"

"Shut up Reaper." Geno deadpanned.

"Kids, What do you think about the situation?"

Raven, seeing that none of the kids seemed willing to talk, spoke up. "I mean... It's scary... B-but we're not scared."

"Kids, How do you feel about your parents?" 

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Goth said, making a face. "We love them. They're our parents after all."

"I miss mommy and daddy." PJ mumbled, hugging his brother tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day stood at the top of the skyscraper, the same one Ink had jumped off of. It was late in the night and noone was around to see.

He jumped.

Right before he hit the ground tho, he changed his mind, he didn't want to die anymore, so he openned his wings, rising up and flying high in the sky.

It felt nice to fly again. To use his wings for something other than attacking his enemies. He hadn't had much time to do that recently in his universe because of the things that had been happening there.

He slowly landed on the roof of the mansion when he arrived there after a few hours of just flying for fun, a familiar photo dropping out of is pocket. He picked it up.

It was a picture of Night and him, before he decided to get rid of him. He had tried to throw it away countless times, but everytime, he'd go back take it back no matter what.

He never understood why he did that, so he just gave up trying to get rid of the photo.

Sighing, he put it back in his pocket, going back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in te comments and give suggestions for the next Sans too be added.


	21. Hurt

Palette Roller has been added. Don't ask how he's possible please.

"I dare Day to tell Night about the picture."

"What picture?" Day whispered.

"I think she means this one." Night said, snatching the picture out of Day's pocket.

"Hey! Give it back!" Day said, trying to keep Night from looking at the picture.

"What is it that is... so... important... anyways..." Night trailed off as he finally took a good look at the picture. He just stood there for a few minutes, looking at the picture before giving it back to Day and going back to his seat silently.

"I dare Nightmare, Night, Glitch and Drifter to play a Fallout game."

-Two hours later-

"That was..." 

"Great." Night cut Glitch off.

Drifter really didn't know what to think about the game while Nightmare was making a plan on how to steal the game without anyone noticing.

"I dare someone to wipe off Nightmare's goo to see if there's still an actual skeleton underneath."

While Nightmare was too busy planning his theft, Cross slowly wiped off a part of the goo off, revealing a tiny bit of white bone that got quickly covered again by the black goo.

"I dare all the kids to make hot chocolate with tiny little marshmellows and whipped cream for their favourite person."

PJ and Gradient made a cup for Mary. Palette made one for Dream. Goth and Raven made hot chocolate for their parents and Core and TK made hot chocolate for each other.

"I dare someone to explain to Sci what happened." 

"You slapped Fell and called him a dusty, pathetic waste of space." Choe said catiously.

Sci's eyes went blank for a few moments before he realized what he did. "Oh god."

He ran upstairs to Fell's room knocking on his door.

"Go away."

"Hey... Fell... It's m.e Sci... I'm sorry... I couldn't contr-"

"GO. AWAY."

With that, Sci gave up on trying to apologize to his friend and went back downstairs.

"I dare someone to document what happens when someone blacks out like Sci."

Glitch was chosen for dloing that.

"Day, I dare you todrink this truth potion, It tastes like apple cider." Core said handing Day a small potion and he drank it. "Now explain to us what you nearly did last night and what was going through your skull."

"I... I..." Day tried to ie but quickly gave in. "I tried to kill myself."

"Well... That's just hilarious." Night said, hoping it was just a joke, his face falling when he realized it wasn't and tears started to threaten to fall. "You didn't try that. Right? RIGHT?"

"You all made it clear you didn't like me since I've come here. Tho you seemed to all care about each other a lot." Day said, not understanding why his brother was crying. "I really don't know why I didn't do it... I was ready... I-" He's sentence was cut short as he got hugged by his brother who was now sobbing.

"Why are you crying Night? Oh don't worry! You wouldn't have died!" Day said. "Our destiny haven't been tied together since we came here. You wouldn't die if I die anymore.."

"IT ISN'T _THAT_ YOU IDIOT." Night finally snapped, shoving Day away and running away from the others.

Fell finally came back downstairs, grabbing Sci and dragging him upstairs with himself.

"W-what is it Fell?" Sci asked. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

His apology was cut off by Fell kissing him.

"I dare all the adult skeletons to summon their female bodies for eight chapters."

After a lot of begging for that not to happen, the skeletons finally gave in, summoning their female bodies.

"I dare someone to eat a whole MOUNTAIN of chocolate."

"A whole mountain!?" Cross said as he ran to the kitchen. "IT'S MINE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error was in the hospital, waiting for Ink to wake up, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Who's there?" He asked, looking around Ink's hospital room.

" _He's going to die right there in the hospital bed._ " The voice said calmly. " _I'll ensure of that. **He will die.**_ "

"Wait. Please. NO." Error said desperately. "Isn't there anything I can do so you won't kill him? Please. Anything."

" _Well... There **is** something you can do..._" The voice said, considering Error's offer. " _If you go back to the mansion and chop off one of Mary's fingers, then it will **a l l b e o k a y** , And Ink won't have to die. _"

Error froze, not knowing what to do. "Isn't there any other way?"

The voice was already gone. 

He didn't realize when he had left the hospital, or when he had arrived at the mansion, or when he grabbed a knife. He just found himself in Mary's room, the girl had finally fallen sleep after a long time of not sleeping, her laptop still on in front of her.

He slowly lifted up her right hand, quickly chopping off her little finger and getting out of her room as fast as possible.

He ran and ran and ran and didn't stop until he had gotten back to the hospital.

Ink had woken up, Error hugged him, holding back his tears.

Until he noticed the amulet that had appeared around his neck since the previous day. He realized what he had done. That even if he didn't do that, Ink wouldn't have died. He waited until Ink fell sleep hours later. 

And then he cried, he cried for cutting off Mary's finger, for getting angry every time she accidentally called him brother, for everytime he had accidentally hurt her. 

Back in the mansion, Mary woke up with a sharp sting in her hand. She woke up, looked at her hand and then she screamed as she saw her little finger missing and saw a message displayed on her laptop. 

' _This is just the beginning... of the hurt..._ '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> For some reason I don't feel bad for what I did. Is that weird?
> 
> Nah.


	22. Comfort

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did you even manage to do that?" Flowey asked, trying to get a look at the flesh and bone where there was once Mary's little finger as she was bandaging it.

She didn't answer, still shaken from losing her finger.

"What? Is it _that_ embarrassing?" He asked, smirking. 

"I didn't do it." She whispered. "I... I couldn't have... I..."

"Alright." Flowey said. "Pretty sure you'll have to redo that since you forgot to use disinfectant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ink and Error are back from hospital.

"I dare anyone who knows ANYTHING about the mysterious voice to tell us all that they know."

Error froze at that, but soon started to calm down as he saw that no one else seamed to know anything about them.

"How are the adults adjusting to their bodies?"

"Baaaaadly." Cyan groaned, and for once everyone agreed. "Periods are baaaaad."

"How is Cross after eating all that chocolate?"

"I told him he'll gat sick, but he didn't listen." Nightmare groaned as a sick smol skeleton was clinging onto him.

"It was worth it." Cross said whimpering.

"I dare Lust to keep wearing that sweater..."

"Yay!" Lust cheared.

"...And to cuddle someone in it." 

"Wait, what?"

Horror finally managed to get Lust to cuddle with him. Aka, he bribed Lust with cookies.

"Night, What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing." He said sarcastically. "It's absolutely nothing."

"Error, I dare you to explain what the heck is going on and what you now about the situation."

"I don't know what your talking about." Error lied. "I don't know anything."

"I dare PJ and Gradient to comfort Mary by bandaging her finger and having a movie marathon of her choice in her room bundeled up in blankets and pillows with snacks."

The two children grabbed Mary's hand, dragging her to her room before she could protest.

"I dare Ink and Error to sit this one out and talk about things. But not before Ink explain the last thing he remembers."

"I just remember taking off my amulet and going out of the mansion." Ink said before getting dragged into his room by Error.

Once inside, Error broke down. He told Ink what he did to Mary and he got Ink to promise him he wouldn't tell him.

"Nightmare, Please tell us why you want to steal the game you played? There are enough copies of the game, you can buy one and set it aside..."

"Nah. That's too Boring." Nightmare said. "Plus I don't have any money so..."

"I dare Day and Night to sit out and talk things out."

"There's nothing to talk about here anymore." Night said lowly as he left the group. "Day proved everything that I thought I knew about him anyway..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.


	23. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things thingsbefore the start of the chapter:
> 
> Mary, no matter how much you do magic or give potions, won't be growing her finger back.
> 
> The dare with Ink jumping off a scyscraper said that if he survived the jump, everyone that dies will be revived by the asker that dared him to do that. BUT the asker hadn't said that they have revived Razz just yet so he's still dead. ;3

"I dare Core to dress up as a clown and sing and dance for everyone to a song of Flowey's choosing." Core looked up with a face that literally said, _whyyyyy_.

"Baby Shark dodododododo." Core sang and danced miserably, wearing a colorful clown costume, complete with face paint. "Baby Shark dodo."

"Just take it or you'll get stuck in a frilly pink dress of Ink and Blobs choosing." Core said aas she handed Nightmare the Fallout game.

"Uh. Thanks?" Nightmare said as he grabbed the game.

Suddenly, Dream got up, throwing water balloons at Nightmare, wiping away his goop that regenerated everytime it got wiped away.

"Drea- What the- STOP I-" Nightmare kept getting cut off everytime Dream through another balloon. Finally Dream threw his last balloon which was filled with custard instead of water. That caused Nightmare to run after Dream through the whole mansion trying to catch him to take revenge. "OH MY GOD! DREAM YOU'RE DEAD."

"Day, Night, I DARE YOU to talk about your feelings." 

The two of them were locked together in Night's room. No one knew what happened. No one decided to listen in to what they were saying. They just heard Night crying and Day trying to calm him down when they accidentally passed by the room. They just knew that after that, the brothers became closer.

That was enough for them.

"I dare someone to bake cookies using maple syrup, dark chocolate, blueberries and blackberries." 

Blue and Cyan baked the cookies. Actually no. That's a lie. Since Blue's cooking was horrible, Cyan distracted him with the blueberries and baked the cookies by himself which were absolutely delicious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Error, You HAVE TO tell Mary the truth, that you were forced into doing that by some mysterious mystery person.** "

Another voice was talking to Error again. The voice was different. It seemed nicer. The only thing was that they were making Error do what he wanted to absolutely avoid doing and They had been trying to get him to tell Mary for _hours_.

"Fine..." Error sighed in defeat. "But don't blame me if things go badly..."

"Hey Mary..." Error finally managed to find Mary alone. 

"Hm?" Mary looked up from her new horror book. "What is it br- Error?"

"Y-your finger... I..."

"Oh my finger?" Mary said, trying to smile despite it still hurting. "It's not that bad... No worries..."

"No. It's not that..." Error finally managed to say. "It's my fault. I did it. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. They made me do it."

Mary at first looked confused, but upon finding out the truth, she didn't look mad, or disappointed, she looked scared.

Error knew he would never forget her looking at him like that. The girl had never been so scared of him, even when she was younger.

Mary ran, she didn't know where to. By the time she stopped, she wasn't scared anymore. She just felt empty.

" **Mary, Here's a cool prosthetic to wear for your finger. Please don't be too mad at Error... He's beating himself up already for you...** "

She picked up the prostethic, putting it on to see how it worked. As she slowly walked back to the mansion, she thought about what the voice had said. She wasn't mad. She was scared when Error told her what he did, but not anymore. Now, she just felt empty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.


	24. Storytime

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Error, The truth shall set you free! Believe me, it's better that everyone's on the same page so you can all face this threat together instead of letting it tear you apart.** "

"She's not back yet... What if something happened to her..." Error whispered. It was almost four A.M. and he was worried. "Right... You're already gone..."

" **Eeeeh, I don't think you fully understand this Mary. It wasn't just one of us askers. It was some sort of FREAKY DEMON INFLUENCE THINGY. Or were you just afraid of Error?** "

Mary growled as she walked through the woods, trying to go back to the mansion. She didn't want to admit that she was scared of Error, yet she couldn't hiede it. 

Neither she could hide the fact that she was lost.

"I give up..." Mary mumbled as she climbed up a tree to stay there for the night, shivering as a cold breeze went by her. "Lesson learnt. Wear better clothes before storming out to the woods in the middle of the night..."

" _Do you feel empty? **E m o t i o n l e s s ? I h a v e n ' t e v e n s t a r t e d w i t h m y c h a o s .** So Mary, What if we have it like this? Every night you either kill somebody... or you die. And once they find out you're the murderer you'll be spared. You can't however tell them that you were being forced by me. But I don't suppose you care anymore._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I dare Lust to hug Horror."

Lust slowly hugged Horror, only for him to push him away.

"Get. Away." Horror groaned.

"What?" Lust whispered.

"I said get away from me you slut." Horror said, pushing Lust harder this time, making him stumble and fall.

After Lust got up and left the group, Horror got back to normal again, his clueless face indicating that he had no idea what he did.

"I dare everyone to read my stories and comment on what they liked about it."

-two hours later-

They didn't want to admit it, but the stories were pretty well written and they had quite the fun reading them.

"Cyan, Where, When, How and Why did you learn to bake?"

"I learnt to bake when I moved to the omega timeline by myself. One of the humans there was nice enough to offer to learn me how to bake and I accepted it, seeing that I was really craving cookies. That and the fact that the human was pretty nice anyways."

"Ink, major injuries sustained or are you completely recovered?"

"Major injuries sustained." Ink said. "They said it woud take a while for them to completely recover."

"I dare someone to lock Ink amd Error in the closet together."

PJ and Gradient, yes the two kids, locked their parents in a closet.

Just then they smelled something burning. It was the library that was set on fire by Fell who was just as clueless as Horror as to what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary felt nothing as she stabbed the knife through Alter's chest, turning him to dust immediately. But a sick smile found it's way through her face as she put the knife in her pocket, going to her room as if nothing had happened. The grin got bigger as she thought about what she could do with no emotions holding her back.

She felt like she could get away with it. After all...

Who would possibly be suspicious of the one that was so nice to them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> Give suggestions for the next Sans.


	25. Watch your back

Outer, G and Blueprint have been added.

"How does Sci feel about the library?"

"Nooo..." Sci whispered. "All my books... I already miss them..."

"I dare Palette to sit next to Goth."

"Of course I'll sit next to him." Palette said as he got up and sat next to Goth. "We're _best friends_ after all."

Goth's face when he realized he was just ten years aold and he had already gotten friendzoned was priceless.

"How long were Ink and Error locked in the closet?"

"We were in there for quite a while. At least until he found out Mary was finally back home and ran out to talk to her." Ink said.

"Say, negative empaths, meaning Nightmare, Night and Flowey, can you sense when someone has MURDEROUS INTENT? Like when they commit a murder?"

"Well yeah but we haven't felt anything like that." Nightmare said. "Either someone doesn't have murderous intent here or if they do, they're somehow hiding it which I don't think is possible."

" **Everyone!** " A voice said, getting the attention of everyone. " **Whoever's the strongestor or stealthiest better keep an eye on Mary... She's not okay. And make sure you watch your back as well. That goes for EVERYONE.** "

Mary wasn't in the group at that time which meant they could talk abour her without her knowing.

They had no idea what the voice was talking about, so they just shrugged it off as a joke, not noticing what a mistake they made.

Slowly, the voice had made it's way to Mary's room, where she was sitting on her bed, playing with her knife.

" **So... Mary? You really don't feel anything? Pretty sure you will once the shock wears off...** "

"Sure..." Mary said. "I won't crush that dream of yours... I'll let you believe in that..."

She quickly slid her knife under her pillow when the door to her room opened and PJ and Gradient walked in.

"Aunt Mary?" PJ said. "Are you alright?"

"You've been acting weird..." Gradient added. "You' haven't smiled or even talked to anyone since you came back last night..."

"You're right." Mary said, putting up a fake smile. "I was just really tired. But now I'm back to normal. See?"

"I told you she was just tired!" PJ said as he left Mary's room. "Let's go and let her rest."

Gradient just stood there for a few moments, staring at Mary as if he had noticed something was really off, then he took off after PJ when he told him again that Mary just needed to rest.

" _Mary, Do you see how fun it is with this too? Don't let them change you back. Let's kill someone more important. Like Flowey._ "

" **Lust... Horror was your crush wasn't he?** "

Lust looked up from the book he was reading to take his mind off of what Horror did before throwing it at where he thought the voice was. "You're the one who stole my diary, aren't you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary snuck into Possessed and his little flower's room as she clutched her knife tightly. She slowly creeped up on the little black flower but as she brought up her knife to stab him and reduce him to nothing, someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Just WHAT do you think your doing?" They said as they firmly held her in place.

Her grin stretched further as she dropped the knife, grabbing it with her other hand and stabbing the person behind her multiple times, not bothering to turn back and see who they were. To her, a kill was a kill, didn't matter who it was.

She turned back, stepping on Possessed's dust as she left the room, leaving the flower untouched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.


	26. And your front

" _Hahahahha! THIS IS AMAZING! Oh Mary, I think Gradient is up to us. He's a child sure... But i think we need to... 'Assure' him that you're fine. Whould you like to **t h r e a t e n** him into the right path?_"

The little skeleton was indeed up to them. Earlier that day, when Mary was gone to take a bath, he had snuck into her room and when Mary caught him, the young skeleton quickly made an excuse, saying that he needed something from her room and zoomed right out of the room afterwards.

Mary walked over to the area outside of the mansion where the kids where playing. She beckoned PJ over, asking him to tell his brother to meet her in a part of woods. The place was deep enough into tthe woods that no one would hear them if they screamed for help.

When Gradient arrived at the place and noticed Mary waiting for him, he quickly turned to run away, but Mary quickly threw a pair of knives at him, pinning him to a tree by his sleeves as he cried in surprise.

"Wh-What do you want?" Gradient whimpered as he realized he coulddn't run away anymore.

"Oh it's nothing." Mary said as she drew out another knife from her pocket. "I just have to make sure you didn't see anything."

Gradient froze when he heard that. He had seen Mary's knife that was covered in dust and her clothes which were stained white with mknster dust. She continued. "You saw the evidence. You saw them. Didn't you?" By that, she had already reached Gradient and she was fiddling with her knife.

"You wouldn't tell anyone what you saw, would you?" Mary said as she pointed the knife right at his chest, where his soul was. "We don't want any of you kids to disappear now do we?" Then she raised the knife, quickly bringing it down, as if he wanted to stab the little boy.

Then he screamed, a scream that no one would hear. Mary stopped the knife right before it hit Gradient and killled him, then she laughed at the scared boy. 

"YOU'RE SICK." He yelled. "YOU SHOULD BE IN AN ASYLUM."

Those words strucked Mary hard, but she managed to keep up her act. "Fine. Maybe i should." She said as she teasingly slid the the blunt side of the knife on Gradients cheek.

"Are you going to kill me?" He finally dared to whisper. 

"Oh no deary. Not you. Not now." Mary said. "Buuut... if you tell anyone what I did, you still wouldn't be in any danger..."

"R-really?"

"But then what about your brother, PaperJam?" She whispered loud enough for Gradient to hear. "Or your half brothers? Palette and Blueprint? Oh don't worry I'm not that crazy. I'm not going to kill them. Let's just say... I'm gloing to have some _real fun_ with them."

Then Gradient felt his sleeves becoming free and he ran towards the mansion, not looking back to see if she was following him. Once he reached the mansion, he quickly straightened his clothes and cleaned the tear streaks left from the tears that he didn't notice he had cried before going inside and acting like nothing had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Lust. Don't you see? Everyone **H A T E S** you. Even Horror. They are all liars. But I can help. You're not a slut. But they think so because you haven't shown them what you're capable of. Are you ready to be respected? **L O V E D**? Loved by even Horror? By everyone? Even soulless little Mary? Let's not talk about her... Now, if you want that, Are you ready to kill? To do as I say?_"

Lust wanted to say no. He wanted to tell the voice they were crazy. But the thought of everyone liking him was too much for him to decline. "Fine..."

" _Goodie! Meet up with Mary and tell her the voice talked to you too. That way you can help each other and gain **L O V E**._" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Mary... I know you're a human being. You're a person, even if you don't feel like it or think that you are above emotions. No matter what path you choose to take it WILL all catch up to you. Repercussions are inevitable. But don't let that frighten you, or make you believe there's no point in trying to be better, that there's no going back. You still have a support system. You still have people who care about you. Maybe talk to someone? Where's your asylum friend? You've been through a lot together, she might be more understanding.** "

"Fine. I'll consider it." Mary said after a few minutes.

"Consider what?" Mary's head quickly shot up to see Lust standing at her doorway. 

"Nothing... What is it that you want anyways?" 

"It's... the voice..." Lust said, making sure no one was around. "They talked to me and told me everything and told me to help you."

"Welcome abroad the psychopath ship then." Mary mumbled as she passed by him to go and talk to Choe. "I'm honestly too tired to care anymore."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I dare the AfterDeath family to go for a picnic away from this madness for a bit."

Geno, Reaper, Goth and Raven went on a very nice picnic and Goth managed to get Palette to go with them as well.

"What are the injuries Ink? Are you able to walk at all?"

"Of course I can wal- ow. It's just a little ha- ow. It's very har- OKAY FINE I CAN'T WALK PROPERLY." Ink said as he tried to walk, and then sitting back down when he failed miserabelly. "As for the injuries, let's just say that without painkillers, everything hurts."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **No Lust. I did not read your diary. I just guessed from the way his 'dare' affected you. Dare as in, he was literally possessed by an outside force to do that, ergo he didn't do so in his own violation.** "

"Alright." Lust muttered as he brought out a list of the people who had possibly stolen his diary and wiped 'the voice' out of the list. "That still doesn't mean he likes me tho..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary grunted as she kicked another pebble with her foot. She had talked to Choe and told her everything, except for that the voice was making her kill people. She remembered trying not to cry halfway through the confession. But then Choe couldn't keep her mouth shut and told everyone. Mary could never forget the looks that the others gave her and Lust when they saw them. At last they couldn't handle it anymore and ran off to the woods just to avoid their gazes.

It also didn't help that since her emotions had come back, she had only been feeling anger, guilt and pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gradient stared at the two immunity amulets his brother and he got. He still didn't dare to tell anyone what Mary did. He was too scared for everyone to do that. After all...

...Who knows what she might get up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> I had waaay too much funwriting the scene with Mary and Gradient. Oh well!


	27. Brother dear

"Horror, Do you, by chance, have feelings for anyone? As in romantically?"

Horror nervously looked around the room, as if he was looking for someone, before putting a pink notebook with purple hearts on it, that he had found on the ground somewhere, in his pocket. "No... Maybe... Yes."

"Is Error caring for Ink all hours of the day? Who's caring for Error then?"

"He is." Ink admitted looking over at the half sleep Error sitting next to him. "I'm... not sure if anyone's caring for him tho..."

"Did Flowey see Possessed's murder?"

When Flowey didn't answer, Reaper decided to answer instead of him. "He didn't. He was sleep."

"I dare someone to do something embarrassing, I don't know what, I just want something funny to happen."

The room went frozen, at least until Cyan threw a pie that he literally brought out of nowhere and threw it at Glitch. And thu.s the food fight in which Cyan had the upper hand in begun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Gradient, I hate to do this.** " The voice sighed. " **BUT YOU'RE GOING TO TELL THE TRUTH, TELL THEM WHAT YOU SAW, AND HOW MARY THREATENED VIOLENCE TO KEEP YOU QUIET.** "

Gradient told them. He told them all what he saw and what Mary did. He didn't know what trouble he got himself into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **SO! How are you all thinking/feeling about what you just learned?** "

The answers quickly turned into a rant about how they shouldn't have trusted someeone that was sent to an asylum in the first place, with the only people quiet being Blue, Cyan and Error. Cyan and Blue because they had nothing to say and Error because he honestly couldn't believe that she might do those things in the slightest.

" **I should defend Mary a bit her though. There's one of us voices coercing her into this violence. It's not entirely instigated by her, at least it wasn't at first.**."

The statement caused the room to fall into silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _ **Lust sweetie, I kmnow people may not like you, but that's their loss. I think you're awesome and you need to show it. The people who desrve you as a friend will show themselves in time, you just have to be patient. Being hateful and thinking no one likes you isn't a good way of thinking. And I also know that us voices making people act out of the ordinary isn't uncommon. So please keep that in mind when regarding how some people have treated you.**_."

Lust was in the hideout with Mary and Cyan, who had decided to go to them because 'He was bored and the intensity of the atmosphere of the mansion was too much for him' and the only reason he was let into the hideout was because he had brought cookies.

Lust slowly tapped on Mary's shoulder. "I don't like this anymore..." He whispered. "I want to go back..."

"Cyan, bring Lust back along with yourself when you go back." Mary told Cyan as he quickly nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gradient woke up, he saw Mary, she was different though, he could tell. She was trembling as if she was doing something she didn't want to. He turned his face to see PJ tied up next to him , starting to wake up.

As soon as PJ woke up, Mary dragged him far away from his brother. Gradient tried to stop her but soon noticed that he was tied up as well.

Mary dragged PJ far enough for Gradient to see what she was doing clearly.

Then she picked up a thick branch and started to hit the poor boy, not stopping despite the screams and shouts and cries of the two kids. When she finally stopped smashing PJ with the branch, the only thing left of the poor boy was scattered peices of ink and strings, and even though Gradient knew that the amulet would heal his brother and he'll be back to normal, tears were streaming down his eyes.

"Now now Gradient..." Mary whispered as he looked into Gradient's eyes. "Next time you try to be a snitch like that it might end worse..."

Gradient froze as he saw her eyes, pitch black with white pinpricks, but couldn't say anything when PJ finally got fully healed and tried to run away.

Mary acted quick, she brought out a syringe, injecting it into PJ. His struggling started to get less and less, Gradient watching in horror as he finally stopped struggling, falling limp on the ground.

As soon as Mary untied Gradient, he quickly ran over to his brother, trying to get him to wake up. "He'll be alright." Mary said coldly. "He just won't remember anything when he wakes up."

Gradient just ran as fast as he could with his unconscious brother, not looking back to see her stumbling onto the ground, her eyes turning back to the blue color it was before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Hmm.... Mary, kill everyone._ "

"No."

" _Do it. Do it now. **D O I T** "_

"NO."

" _Everyone hates you. No one's going to help. Even your brother. You know what he did. You know what the others did. **K I L L T H E M A L L .**_ " 

"..."

She entered the mansion, her knife in her hand, ready to kill whoever came in her way. She had already killed outer who was outside, looking at the stars. She knew who to kill next.

She entered Ink's room, he was sleeping and Error had fallen sleep on a chair next to his bed.

'What a shame.' She thought. 'Too bad this love of his has to end here.'

"You're not actually going to do that are you?" A glitchy voice asked. "Come on M. I know you're not like that. You're better than that."

She slowly turned to face Error, her whole body trembling. The knife slipped out of her hand, hitting the floor with a clank. She didn't know what to do. To run at Error and let him be his brother or to complete her mission.

She gave up, quickly running to her 'brother' and hugging him, sobbing quietly as the skeleton tried to calm her down, telling her it'll all be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.


	28. Catching fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the evil voices are written like _this_ and nice ones are written like **this**.

She could feel them all staring at her, their glares made her want to kill everyone again. She reached into her pocket for her knife.

" **Mary, Don't let the evil voices get to you! Despite what those mean voices say, everyone doesn't hate you. They're all so worried about you!! Please Mary..** "

She left the knife untouched in her pocket as she looked up to the unreadable faces of the people in front of her.

"I... I wanted to say sorry... For trying to kill you guys..." Mary said, trying not to cry. "A-and for causing so much terror and fear..." She looked over to Gradient as she said that. 

She proceeded to run back to her room afterwards and wipe the tears that she didn't know had fallen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **See Mary! I told you you had a support system. Although it really is unfortunate this happened after what you did to Error's kids...** "

"Save me the 'I told you so' talk..." Mary mumbled. "Leave me alone to drown in the never ending guilt of what I've done..." She flapped out on her bed dramatically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Gradient, No matter what she says, this kidnapping didn't happen because you told them. It was planned before hand, as far as I know... It was originally to discourage you from talking. Also, you have to tell Ink and Error what happened.** "

"No I'm not..." He whispered, the memory playing in his head over and over. "I can't... She'll do it again... PJ will scream... I don't want it to happen again..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **PJ, I'm sorry for this.** "

"Sorry for wh-" The memories started to come back, plagueing his mind and making him scream for them to stop. He didn't know how long he had just stood in the burnt leftover of what was once the mansion's library, screaming for the memories to stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Horror, Do you know whose diary you got? Where did you find it?** "

"I haven't read it but I think I know who it is for..." Horror said. "I found it by the lake near the mansion a few days ago. And if Lust wants it back, then he'll have to come get it himself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Ink, Can you make water that can put out any fire no matter what properties are?** " "Theoratically yeah." Ink said. "Why do you want to know?" " **Oh nothing. Just incase you encounter more 'mischief' from us voices.** "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Lust I know ho has your diary. I doon't think he actually stole it tho... More like found it I guess?** "

"Alright." Lust said, crossing out the girls from his 'people who might have stolen my diary' list since the voice said they were a he.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _I'm not giving up. We're only half way there. The city is gonna be set on fire. **H E A R T H I S M A R Y .** This world is gonna be set in flames. But not ordinary ones. For when a person flames they don't die. But their loved ones get trapped in literal hell while they have to watch them being tortured!_"

Mary shot up from her bed when she heard that. She quickly got up and opened her window, climbing out of the window and on to the mansion's roof. From there she could see it, flames roaring through the town, she couldn't hear them, but she could imagine the people screaming for help, screaming for them to not torture their loved ones, screaming over and over and over again.

She ran outside, bringing in the kids who were playing in the woods. Before going in, she noticed PJ and Gradient weren't with them. She remembered seeing them go into the woods when she was bringing the other kids into the mansion, running away from her.

She ran in the direction she saw them running, then she was them, staring at the fire that kept on spreading, not moving out of it's way. She remembered grabbing them and telling them to run before the flames reached them. She remembered running after them when they started running back to the mansion. She remembered being too slow and the flames starting to reach her. And then...

...She found herself in hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error was worried. He was real worried. Ink had managed to keep the fire from getting to the mansion by a water barrier that didn't let the fire get in the barrier. He helped Error find Mary while the water barrier kept the fire from reaching them. She was lying on the ground, whimpering and crying as if she was having a nightmare. Now she was there, lying on her bed in front of him, still whimpering and crying. He tried to wake her up, he poured ice water over her, told Mary that he will make her cupcakes if she woke up, tried to shake her awake, poked her countless times, yelled in her ear, slapped her, tickled her and did everything he could to wake her up but to no awhale. He had hugged her at that point, held her and begged her to wake up, but the Girl still continued to cry and whimper in her sleep. 

And now Error was looking at her, helplessly watching as she cried in her seemingly eternal sleep, waiting for her to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> For the last dare, I decided to change it a bit. Instead of their loved ones actually getting trapped in hell, when they touch the flames they go into a Sleep-like state where they have nightmares of them being tortured instead and they can't be woken up from them.


	29. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on anything you say in the comments have a chance to be in the story cuz why not?

" _Oh you 'nice' voices. What are you trying?! They aren't real!We can do whatever we want whenever! Let them suffer, it's all a game!_ " Reyaano said as they walked around the mostly empty space of the voicescape.

" **No.** " The good voices exclaimed.

" _Well then. I'll keep on making them miserable while you try to save them 'nice' voices._ "

" **I'm with Reyaano.** " One of the voices, Paidhayrth, said as they stepped into the evil side. " _ **Let's do it.** I don't know who else is with us, but let's start this war._"

" _If you want to fight for their fate," Reyaano said. "Then let's dance._ "

" **A dance eh?** " One of the nice voices, RockLife, said. " **BRING IT!** "

***

" _The flames are gonna turn apart of the water barrier into gas and as soon as you breathe that gas in, it will teleport you to a void of nothingness where you'll be left to die. And be revived. And die again. For all eternity._ "

"Can I just ask one thing?" Sci said cautiously. "Why us? Why don't you find someone else to torture?"

" **Gas masks for everyone! They’re anti teleporting as well. NO ONE LEAVES THIS MANSION AU.** "

"Uuuuh... Thanks?" Core said as she and the others put on the gas masks.

" _Ink we all know you can't hold the barrier up forever. It's better to die now you others who can._ "

"Shut up. Of course I can. Right guys?" Ink looked at the others, his magic starting to get drained because of using his magic for too long, they knew he couldn't keep the barrier for too long and Ink noticed that. "Fine. I'll prove you I can. I'll keep the barrier for as long as it's needed."

***

" **ERROR, INK, FIND YOUR KIDS. I think PJ's in the ruins of the library.** "

"Well Gradient came back after Mary went to find him and PJ... Shit." Ink said as he ran to the library to find the little skeleton.

***

" **PJ, Go find your parents, they'll help you.** "

The little boy got up, trembling as he fearfully made his way throught the ruins and to his worried parents before falling sleep out of exhaustion.

***

" **Gradient, That wasn't a request. You are going to tell them what happened. But not now. If you don't want to that is. I'll say the word at some point later and you'll tell them then. If you want to tell them before then, however, you are free to do so. Just know that eventually you'll have to tell them the truth. Speaking of the truth, you do know that Mary was kind of possessed to do that? To some degree, She's a puppet in this. Are you still afraid of her?** "

"Thanks... I... I'll think about telling them..." Gradient said as he walked over to Mary sleeping on her bed and started whispering into her ear. "Don't get this wrong. I still don't trust you much, but... C-can you please wake up soon? Dad's worried about you... A lot..."

***

" **Dream, Nightmare, Day and Night can you guys so something about Mary or anyone else affected by the fire? You guys seem like the best people for the job since Mary seems to be trapped in an endless nightmare. Please? And it will let you know of you can save others affected by the flames as well!** "

"We tried but..." Dream seemed almost reluctant to talk about it. "It's blocked off for all of us. Even when Nightmare managed to go through it, he couldn't wake her up."

***

" **Should I tell you who it is or should I give you a hint?** "

"Just tell me already!" List whined.

" **It's Horror.** "

Lust quickly flushed and hid his face in a pillow. "Nevermind... It was better when I didn't know..."

***

" **Horror, why keep it from him? He might be really worried about it!** "

"If he's really worried about it them he'll come and take it." Horror said. "Plus it'll be pretty fun to see his reaction when he thinks I've read it!"

***

" _Flowey if you commit suicide mary will be revived! If you don't Mary will suffer in that nightmare of hers and someone is randomly gonna turn just like her. Randomly._ "

"Ha! She killed Possessed. I won't do something like that for her!" Flowey said bitterly, but soon he became uncertain of his own words. "Would I?"

***

"MARY WAKE UP NOW." The voice said, making the girl slowly open her eyes. " **Oh good! You're awake! Were you the one who set the fire by the way or was that someone else?** "

It took quite a few minutes for Mary to completely process everything, but soon she got up from her bed and answered. "No it wasn't me."

***

Flowey felt someone other than himself on the roof but he didn't turn round to see them. He heard their footsteps walking to him. He heard them running at him when they realized what hbe was going to do, but he didn't care. He jumped.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mary asked Flowey as she caught him by one of his vines and dragged him back to the top of the roof. "YOU... You..."

"Me what?" Flowey cautiously asked the girl who was now looking at something behind him, as he turned around, he saw it. A giant wave was coming their way and it hit the mansion with full force, somehow not destroying anything but soaking Mary and Flowey who were on the roof completely wet.

Once the wave was gone, the flames were out, but so was little Blueprint who slowly fell into the bad nightmare the voice had told Flowey would happen if he didn't commit suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments and give suggestions for the next Sans to be added.


	30. Coma

Shade, Shine, Template and Pale have been added.

***

" _More more more. Everyone will feel a rage and hatred for each other! NOBODY WILL BE HELPING ANYONE._ " Reyaano said happily.

" **Reyaano, You will pay for your crimes against these people! I swear on my OTP, Dustberry.** " Hoodie Lover said.

" _Well then. I'd like to see you try._ "

***

"Dream, drink this bittybones potion. What are the star sanses and the bad sanses reaction?"

A tiny little Dream slowly walks over to the group after drinking the bitty potion. "I don't like this." He whined. 

"But you're so adorable Dream!" Blue said, picking him up.

"He is." Ink said, trying to take Dream from Blue and accidentally dropping him.

"Cute." Nightmare said, catching Dream mid-air with one of his tentacles. "But not really..."

"Aww..." Cross said, his eyes turning into stars.

Horror and Dust didn't really think much about it and Killer was looking at Dream with the 'It's Mine' look.

"Error, is there anyway to get rid of certain voices? You have a history of hearing them so you'd be the best to ask about this subject."

"There's not a way I know of." Error admitted. "One day they just left but I don't know why."

"What are Nightmare's, Dream's, Day's, and Night's reaction to Shade and Shine?"

"So. Nightmare." The tiny Dream said as he sat on Nightmare's head. "Care to explain how this happened?"

"Why the heck should _I_ explain?" Nightmare asked accusingly. "It's obviously your fault that we somehow got children even tho we're brothers."

Day and Night just decided to be like 'Nope. Not my problem. They're their children.' while the tiny Dream and Nightmare fought over whose fault it was that they got a child.

***

" **Horror, It’d be even funnier to see YOUR reaction if you DID read it.** "

"Is that a challenge?" Horror said as he opened the first page.

' _Dear whoever is reading my diary, You know reading other people's diary isn't right, Don't you? Maybe you should be a good kid and turn back now._ ' It read.

"Since when am I a good kid?" Horror said flipping the page and reading the next page.

' _If you don't turn back right now, I'll hack your netflix account and delete it._ ' Read the next page

"Nope. Not risking it." Horror said as he closed the diary and put it away.

***

" **Lust go get your diary from Horror, he only found it, he didn't steal it.** "

"Yeah. Alright." Lust mumbled. "He found it and then he read it."

" **Lust, I don't know if her actually read it.** "

Lust finally got up. "That's it. Imma gonna go get it."

He walked to the kitchen where Horror was raiding the fridge. "Give it back."

"Give back what?" Horror asked, trying to act innocent.

"My diary." Lust answered. "Give it back. Now."

"Oh. That." Horror brought out the pink notebook and handed it to Lust. "Here you go."

"Thanks..." Lust mumbled as he ran back to his room.

***

" **Where the fuck are PJ and Gradient? ERROR FIND YOUR KIDS."**

**"PJ has been sleep since he had come back from the library's ruins." Error mumbled. "I don't know about Gradie-"**

Then he felt a knife piercing through his back multiple times. He turned around, seeing that it belonged to none other then Gradient. Gradient stabbed him over and over again and Error just stood there, waiting for him to be done, knowing that the amulet won't let him die.

****

"I HATE YOU." Gradient said as he stabbed Error. "I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU."

****

"Why?" Error said.

****

The little boy dropped his knife. "I... I... I JUST DO" He ran to his room slamming his door.

****

***

****

Mary felt like she wasn't the one controlling herself. It wasn't like when the voices possessed her, It was different. She could see and hear what was happening, she just couldn't control herself. She could see herself walking up the stairs of the skyscraper and climbing up to the edge. She wanted to stop herself, but she couldn't. She jumped, but then blue strings wrapped around her. She could see herself looking up at Error who had grabbed him with his strings, first she grinned and then...

****

She cut the string with her knife and fell.

****

***

****

" _Error this is all YOUR FAULT. If you hadn't cared about Mary, She would've never been sent to the asylum. If you hadn't cared about Ink, Mary's finger would've never been cut off and she would've never felt **E M P T Y** . She wouldn't have killed anyone. If it weren't for you caring, no one would have been hurt. Blueprint would have been okay. If I were you, I would just go into the fire, because all you do is hurt people by caring._"

****

He stared at the comatosed girl, wearing a hospital gown, countless tubes and wires connected to her. His little Mary. He's _sister_. The one he had hurt the most. Oh how he wanted her to wake up. To hug him tight and tell him it'll all be just fine. To annoy him by calling him her brother. Yet she couldn't do any of that. And Error couldn't help her with it either.

****

"Too bad the fire went out because of the wave then..." He whispered, fully believing that it was his fault. "Too bad..."

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.
> 
> Also I've made another AU Sans ask and dare blog cuz why not?
> 
> Also Blueprint is back awake but I'm too lazy to put that in.


	31. Not a chapter... Again

I just noticed I didn't put the link to my other AU Sans ask and dare blog. (It's Orphanage setting and the askers are going to be caretakers so basically they can do anything with the kids)

Here's the link:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254931

(And Yes. From anything, I mean ANY FRICKIN THING!)


	32. Safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. No matter how evil the asker, You can't block other askers from asking.

Reyaano laughed and laughed as they saw the little black-petalled flower wither and turn to dust in front of them.

They were having so much fun, and they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

***

" **Error, if you hadn't cared about Mary and if she hadn't been targeted, someone else would have been. These voices are just trying to get you down and throw you into despair, you need to use the emotional connections that others say cause others harm to defend them and protect them and yourself. You are strong, and a lot of people care about you, never forget that.**

"I. Don't. Care." Error said weakly. "She's dying. If I hadn't cared. If.. If I had destroyed this AU when I had the chance... I... I would've never gotten this attached to her... I.. I....." He finally broke down and started silently crying. "I just want her to be alright..."

He slowly got up as he lost control and left the hospital room, leaving the girl alone.

***

Error slowly led the blindfolded Ink into the woods after telling him that he had a surprise for him. "Error where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Error managed to say, his voice sending chills down Ink's spine, he could feel that something was wrong.

"We're here." Error said as he reached into the deepest part of the woods.

"Oh really? I was starting to get sca-" He was cut off as he felt Error stabbing him multiple times.

'I should be dead.' Ink thought. He wanted ro scream, yet he couldn't. 'But the amulet still keeps me alive.'

Then Error was gone, he left Ink on the ground, bleeding as he walked back to the mansion, leaving him to bleed out and die.

***

" **No one can influence the mental state and actions of anyone in the ask mansion anymore and all mind control or anything of the sort stops now and will never be resumed. Also all injuries are healed, and everyone is brought back to life. No one can die or have any major life threatening injuries anymore.**

"That's great!" The still tiny Dream said from his place on Nightmare's head. "That means Mary is alright now and Flowey, Possessed, Razz, Outer and Alter are back alive now, right?"

"I think so..." Core said.

Error didn't wait to hear the rest of them, he just ran to see Mary in the hospital, waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!
> 
> About the last dare: I mean, Do we reaaaaally ever listen to these kind of stuff?


	33. Documented

" _Nooooooooo. Arghhh I guess you couldn't have chaos all the waay to the end then huh? It's fine._ " Reyaano said.

"What the heck?" Choe mumbled as she curled up into a ball.

" _So. Hi! How ya feel now guys. Oh yeah and Error stabbed ink multiple times and left him bleeding out in the woods. Gradient killed Error once. Haha! Totally my fault._ "

"So." Still super tiny Dream said. "Who's gonna go help Ink now?"

After they found Ink in the woods and brought him back to the mansion, Reyaano started to mess with Horror instead.

" _Kiss him._ " Reyaano whispered to Horror. " _He's been sad. Go kiss him._."

"No." 

" _Horror he likes ya too. I'll froce you to kiss by non-stop whispering kiss if you dont kiss him Horror._ "

"Fine." Horror groaned as he got up and walked over to Lust who was reading a book. 

Lust looked up when he saw Horror standing infront of him. Horror sat next to him which made the smaller skeleton flinch. He then cupped the small skeleton's face and kissed him. At first, Lust didn't kniw what to do, he was scared that Horror would do something like the people in his universe did but quickly realized otherwise and kissed him back.

" **Yay! Sanity is restored! Also, I remember we had someone documenting whenever someone did something while possessed. Which men’s that someone should have footage of EVERYTHING. I think it was Glitch?** " 

"Yeah it was him." Mumbled Cyan.

" **Anyways, everyone watch the footage as soon as Error and Mary are back. Error should see that gradient didn’t choose to stab him, and ink should see that error didn’t want to stab HIM either. And lust should see that horror never read his diary past that Netflix warning.** "

As soon as Error came back with Mary, the footage was shown. The footage showed the people who were possessed slightly shiver before they got possessed and in Mary's case, her eyes turned black with white pinpricks inside. Lust at the very least calmed down about his secrets being safe, Ink foregave Error for stabbing him and Gradient apologized to Error for stabbing him.

" **Is it now clear to EVERYONE that most of this awful stuff happened because of evil-voice-possession?** "

They all understood that it was the the evil voices' fault.

" **Also how’s Mary? She should be healed up. How’s error and ink? Their kiddos?** "

Mary mumbled something uncoherently as she was curled up into a ball next to Error. "She said that even tho the injuries were healed, they still hurt like shit." Error translated as he stroked Mary's hair.

"Yeah. We're alright." Ink whispered. "The kids were acting weird a while ago but they're alright now as well."

While everyone were busy watching the footage, the local matchmaker, aka the local cupid, aka the local scared-of-almost-everything, aka Choe, had managed to make Dust ask Blue on a date. Which Blue accepted and ,since the footage was very long, they went to a park in the town and had some tacos there. 

"Kiss him." Choe whispered in the walkie talkie that she used to comunicated with Dust with, Blue and he were in the woods, walking back to the mansion. "It's the perfect moment."

"No." Whispered Dust into the hidden walkie talkie. "His brother will kill me."

"Did you say something?" Blue turned his head to Dust.

"KISS HIM." Choe whisper-yelled.

"Well. Here goes nothing." Said Dust as he slowly leaned over and gave the small skeleton a small kiss, making Blue flush into a deep blue. But he quickly gor himself together and kissed him back.

"Yesssssss." Choe half whispered half squealed from her hiding spot.

For quite a while later, the only thought that went through Dust's head was, 'His brother will kill me when he finds out...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to pur your asks and dares in the comments!


	34. Love potions? Love potions.

" **Yo dust. Was Blue okay with the kiss? Yes, and not only that but he kissed BACK. Stretch would be way in the wrong if he went off on you for that.** "

Dust groaned from where he was lying on his bed. "If I know one thing about Stretch it's that he is five times more than normal overprotective of Blue, not that I can blame him it. He does have a point for being that overprotective though...." He finally responded as he got up, going to join the others downstairs. "But you're right. He doesn't really have a reason to be mad."

" **I’m SO GLAD things are calming down! It was getting hard to keep track of everything going on! So Razz? I think you died at one point before being revived? How was it like being dead?** "

"It was weird." Razz mumbled. "Everything was so dark and cold. I didn't like it."

" **I dare someone to punch cyan in the face again.** "

"FUCK YOU ALL." Cyan shouted as Night punched him.

" _Okay. Now that your all 'safe' I'll just be a annoying voice. I can't break you down physically so I'll do it mentally. Or maybe you don't want that. Yes or no. Say yes please! You get cookies if you say yes._ "

When they got no answer they started whispering into Gradient's 'ear'. " _Gradient say yes! I want to break somebody down mentally! I'm just gonna make them insane nothing more!_ "

"No." Gradient mumbled.

" _Paaaallllletttteee??? Please._ " They whispered to Palette.

"Hmmm." Palette thought about it. "Fine. The cookie bribe is too good to pass by..."

" _Ok. Ok. Ok. Now. Do you all hate me?_ "

They did.

" _Good! Now I'll disturb you for all eternity._ " That earned groans from the whole group.

" _Horror, Lust, what about you two look at netflix together as a little date?_ "

Before either of them could answer, Choe did. "YES. OF COURSE!" She then proceeded to shove the two of them into Horror's room.

Having no other choice, Lust curled up into a ball on Horror's bed with Horror sitting next to him. Horror turned on his Netflix. "Wait what?" Horror said, looking over at Lust. "I thought you said you'll just hack it if I read your diary!"

"I didn't hack it." Lust frowned before the voice came again. 

" _Hahahahaha. I tricked you! You're all cozy in your beds and was expecting too see movie together, but I am cruel. Live with the awkward silence now!_ "

Lust got up and walked over to the door to go out, only to find that it was locked from the outside by Choe. "Great. We're stuck here." He then went back to the bed and flapped out on there. "So, what now?"

"Dunno." Horror said, slowly getting near Lust which caused Lust to tense, thinking that Horror was going to rape him like the people in his AU did, before slowly calming down as Horror just sat next to him, caressing his skull. "Guess we just gotta handle this."

"You have to handle this. Not me." Lust mumbled as he slowly fell asleep. "Good night."

" **Everyone, minus the kids with the exception of Palette and Goth, get a love potion slipped to them! Hehehehe! with everything calming down I will be encouraging Choe's shipping shenanigans! I am not sorry!** "

"Yay!" Choe cheered. "You will all have a love by the end of this -even you Mary. ESPECIALLY you Mary- and I'll make sure of that!"

"No thanks." Mary mumbled as she took all the kids, except Palette and Goth, upstairs incase things got heated. "I'm not interested."

"Ha! Everyone says that at first!" Choe said as she gave out the potions.

Choe had secretly been filming the whole thing after everyone drank the love potion and some things had happened after they did: Goth kissed Palette and cuddled with him on the sofa, Error and Ink had their fun time in the closet, Dream, since he was still tiny, accidentally fell off his position on Nightmare's head when he was flirting with Cross who was blushing a bright purple, only to be caught mid air by Killer and cuddle with him in the corner, Dust was flirting with Blue and Fell was kissing Sci.

Yeah it was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	35. Midnight stroll

" _You know palette thank to you I totally wrecked a guys mind and now he's in asylum. All he is is suicidal and I... For the first time ever. Feel sorry for someone. The guy is pretty nice and..._ " They could almost even hear the voice winking. " _Choe could ship him with mary should it happen. It's the same asylum as Mary was in._ "

Palette was too busy with his cookies to pay attention to what the voice said.

"I said I'm not intere-" An idea struck Mary before she could continue. "Actually now that I think about it..." She walked over to Choe who was grinning, thinking that Mary was letting her play matchmaker with her. Instead, Mary leaned down to the girl and kissed her cheek, making Choe freeze. "Pfft. I think I just broke her." Mary said as she sat back down in her seat and watched the girl snap back into reality with a bright red blush.

" **I think we need to do a head count and make sure everyone's here and safe after that fiasco.** "

"Yeah we did that before." Core said. "At first Goth was missing but then we found him in his room blushing like he had just kissed his crush." Choe just gave the look that said, 'he did actually'.

" **Can Killer and Dream go on a wonderful midnight stroll through the moonlight?** "

"Sure, why not?" Killer said and Dream didn't protest, knowing fully well that Choe had already planned the whole thing in the few seconds she had between the question and Killer's answer.

" **Okay maaaaaaaaaybe we should turn dream back to normal..... Or..... We make EVERYONE TINY! Lol. Anyone who wants to be tiny for a little while raise your hands and I’ll make it happen. Those who don’t will probably get swarmed by all the bitty skeles.** "

"YES" Dream yelled. "TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL. NOW." As soon as Dream said that, he was turned back to his normal size. "Oh thank god..."

The only one who actually wanted to turn into a bitty was Cyan which, for safety reasons and because he can't be trusted properly, he was locked into a cage. By Glitch. As a revenge.

" **Geez Palette you are WAY too trusting and easy to bribe... You SAW what happened because of that voice, Right?** "

Palette looked at his cookies, realizing what he had done. "I..." He quickly threw away the cookies. "I'm sorry..."

" **I dare cyan to wear something embarrassing. And eat dirt too.** "

They managed to get the tiny tiny Cyan into an even tinier fluffy, pink dress. And then they put a large bitty-sized plate of dirt in front of him to eat. He frowned at all the people staring at him before eating the dirt. Then he quickly spat it out, making the others laugh. He didn't like being laughed at. Or wear a dress. Or be locked in a cage. It made him feel like he was weak. It caused him to quickly rush to the darkest corner of the cage, which wasn't dark at all, and curl up into a ball, trying to hide himself, yet failing.

" **How’s Classic holding up anyway? Who did he pair up with?** "

"He was almost going for Possessed." Choe giggled. "But then Flowey dragged Possessed away, being like, 'You two aren't even alternate versions. You're basically the SAME FREAKIN PERSON'. So Classic was left alone."

" **Are Pale and Template still here? How are they? Have they met Ink and Error yet?** "

"Yeah they're still here." Pale mumbled. "We're good. And we've met the other two, Ink and Error. They're fine I guess."

" **I dare Error and Ink to go out for a romantic dinner date!** "

"Sure." Ink said. "Romantic dinner date. Why not?"

-A few hours later-

"Oh wow. This place is beautiful Error!" Ink said as he looked at the outdoors restaurant. The restaurant was set on a large hill near a river, with flowers surrounding it, making a gorgeous scenery. The place was mostly empty , since most people didn't want to come such a long way for a restaurant. The dinner went great and they both enjoyed it very much.

Meanwhile, Killer had brought Dream to a midnight stroll through the woods. "I can't believe I agreed to this." Dream mumbled as he walked closer to Killer. "I'll never ever ever understand why Nightmare- No. I'll never ever ever understand everyone like midnight strolls so much."

"That's the fifteenth time you've said that Angelboy." Killer sighed, making Dream groan at the nickname before realizing something. "Wait a second..." He turned to face Dream who had inched closer to him, looking around frantically. "You're scared of the dark aren't you?"

"What? No!" Dream lied, pouting.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming the rest of the way without clinging onto me~" Killer teased, leaving Dream where he was and running.

"What do y- HEY, WAIT UP!" Dream quickly ran after him, too scared to stay where he was. He ran until he reached a cliff, he couldn't stop running though, but before he fell off, Killer grabbed him from behind and pushed him back, laughing.

"So you're not scared huh?" Killer said in between his laughter.

"Not funny." Dream said angrily. "Why did you bring me here anyways?"

Killer didn't answer, instead he just pointed behind Dream. At first, when Dream turned around, he just saw a deep ravine that he would've fallen in if Killer didn't grab him. But then he looked up, and his eyes went wide with shock. 

"Guess that answers some stuff about why they like the midnight strolls..." Dream said as he observed the moon and the stars.

"You mean you never saw the moon and the stars?" Killer asked as he finally composed himself.

"No- I mean yes. But I had never seen them anywhere aside from outside the mansion's window..." Dream admitted. "Too scared to go out at night..." 

So they both just sat there for a while, looking at the beautiful night sky.

Glitch was lying on his bed, staring at the tiny bitty Cyan in the cage in front of him. "Stop staring at me." Cyan finally mumbled, still curled up in the corner, hiding his face. "There's nothing here to see."

"What's this then?" Glitch asked, poking Cyan with a pencil to avoid getting bitten by him, accidentally making him fall over.

Cyan quickly got up, standing in a way so he can avoid Glitch's gaze. Glitch shifted a bit, trying to take a look at Cyan's face, but everytime he shifted, Cyan noticed and turned so that Glitch can't see his face.

Soon Glitch got tired of trying and unlocked the caged door, grabbing Cyan and quickly clutching him in his hand so he wouldn't be able to escape. He then noticed something that got him shocked. Tiny little tears, rolling down his cheeks. "W-why are you crying?" Glitch asked, not sure what to say.

"Why do YOU want to know?" Cyan snapped. "You stuck me in a cage and make me wear the dress and laugh at me with the others. Why do YOU out of all people want to know?"

Glitch set Cyan down on the bed, then he gave him back his old clothes. Once Cyan had changed back into his own clothes, Glitch brought out a chocolate bar and started eating it, whilst giving Cyan small bit and pieces of it, saying that he looked hungry. 

"Aren't you going to put me back into the cage?" Cyan asked as he saw Glitch falling asleep.

"I don't care..." Glitch mumbled. "Go in there... if you want to..."

"So you mean..." Cyan said. "I can either go into my cage or stay outside?"

"Mmhmm." Glitch mumbled as he fell asleep. 

Cyan thought for a few minutes before laying down on Glitch's pillow, as far away from him as he could. "You're lucky I decided to be nice." Cyan mumbled as he as well, started to fell sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments and give suggestions for the next Sans to be added.
> 
> Also something happened in my other book and... uh... there's going to be a child version of Blue in the next chapter. We're just gonna call him Berry.


	36. Lil' Berry

Decay, Sugar and Sour have been added.

" **No, Cyan. YOU are lucky that I decided to be nice. I know what you’ve done. Don’t play innocent.** "

Cyan was still lying on Glitch's pillow, not really willing to get up, with Glitch downstairs with the others. "Sure. I've done some stuff." Cyan admitted. "But now that I'm tiny, I can do anything I want when I'm outside of the cage. Including blackmail." Cyan stretched himself. "I'm really playing nice. Just lying here. Doing absolutely nothing... Wondering why Glitch was being so nice to me." Cyan went quiet for a few minutes before noticing something outside the window. "Since when did Blue get so small?"

" **Hey there berry boo~!** " The voice greeted Berry. " **We’ve been expecting you! Go find Dream or Mary, they seem responsible enough to not let you get hurt or die.** "

Berry slowly got up. "Hey! You sound like Rocky! Wait... You've been expecting me?" Then he spotted the mansion in front of him. "Guess I'll just go in and find out!" He skipped happily into the mansion, looking at everything in awe.

"Blue!" He heard someone calling him and quickly turned around, facing Dream. "How did you get so tiny and adorable?!"

"Uuuuh... Dream? How did you get so tall?" Berry said, looking at Dream. Just then, Blue saw the two of them.

"Where even am I?" Berry asked, both him and Blue starting to freak out. "I was at the orphanage! And then I woke up here..."

"Oh dear..." Dream said, trying to calm the two of them down. "I'm sure you'll be back at the orphanage son enough! Blue, stop freaking out please. It's not helping!"

Once Dream finally calmed the two down, he brought them to the others whereas, once again, he had to calm everyone down and explain to them what happened again.

" _Can someone die? C'mon nobody was missing Razz! Pick someone out! I want to kill._ "

"No." Core answered.

" _Pleaaaaaase?_ "

"NO."

" _Oki oki._ " The voice fell silent for a few seconds. " _Can I kill goth tho?_ "

"No. Never." Palette said as he frowned and brought Goth closer to himself, making Goth blush.

" _Can I kill Ink thoooo? I like when Ink dies in all stories._ "

Error just gave out the worst of his death glares.

" _Oki doki~ Now..... Palette, Can I kill goth for some cookies?_ " Before palette could answer, the voice changed their mind. " _Nah wait you know what I'll just kill some child in the other timeline._ "

"Wait! What do you mean?" Berry shot up, tears starting to form in his eyes as Dream tried to calm him down. "I don't want my friends to die..."

" **Geez Killer, way to KILL any chances of romance by just leaving Dream to die out in the woods. Even for a second, that wasn’t a very nice thing to do.** "

"Oh c'mon!" Killer tried to defend himself. "You can't complain that it was funny!" That caused Killer to punch Dream. "And hey! I didn't leave him to die. It was just a joke... I was keeping an eye socket on him. And what were you expecting? I'm a KILLER after all."

" **How was the dinner date for Ink and Error? Did you guys break anything? Did you guys remember the difference between what’s food and what’s not?** "

"It was great!" Ink exclaimed. "Error almost broke the table during a little... 'Fight'."

"Hey, It's not like we forgot the difference between food and non-food." Error said grumpily.

"A... dinner date?" Berry said before remembering he wasn't at the orphanage. "Oh! Pfft... I'll have to tell Ink about this later..."

" **Mary you cheeky brat! I salute you!** "

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Mary said as she got up and mocked a bow. "Don't rush yourself for seeing me! I belong to you all."

" **I dare y'all to play hide and seek. Anything goes.** "

"Great!" Berry jumped up and down, quickly forgetting about the voice wanting to kill one of his friends. "Who's the seeker?"

In the end, Choe was chosen as the seeker and surprisingly, she was very good at it. Most of the hiders were in the mansion while Mary and some of the more daring ones, including Berry, were hiding in the woods. And since Berry was the smallest, seeing that Cyan decided not to play, he was the hardest to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!
> 
> Also Berry is staying for another chapter.


	37. Goodbye Berry

" _Heya Berry! It's me! One of your caretakers in your timeline! You know reyaano? And rocklifes here too. We're at both places at once. And we sent you here to have fun with the others. I wanted mary to be sent tho..._ "

"Uh huh." Berry hummed absentmindedly as he lied on Blue's bed and played Blue's phone, Blue himself, was sitting across him on the bed. "Error would've gone bonkers if that happened though... Like that one time when Mary went missing for a few days."

" _Oh Berry you should meet this world's Mary! And guess what? When Ink and Error grow up they fall in love and get together. And get kids. You see that one that looks like Error? And the one with the black cloud Ink flying off their head? Those are Ink and Errors kids._ "

"Pfft." Berry tried to hold back his laughter. "Ink will turn into a literal rainbow when he hears that! This Mary was pretty nice too! Though I didn't recognize her at first. There was also that other girl who played hide and seek, I think her name was Choe? She was the only one I didn't know."

" **Good job Berry! You won! Here’s a blueberry pie.** "

"Thank you!" Berry said as he gave a few pieces of the pie to Blue.

" _Hey killer..... Do you... Like like dreamyboat~_ "

Killer was currently lying on his bed, reading a book. "First of all, Angeboy's room is right next to mine and the walls are thin so shut it. Second, n-"

" _You can't say no._ "

Killer looked up from his book with a very unimpressed look. "Ok then. Yes."

" _You guys are pretty mean towards Cyan._ " They told the others who were sitting downstairs. "Ink is a jerk too! Why doesn't he get tortured too... You know what keep on doing just that. Cyan will break soon enough. Huehuehuehue~"

Before anyone could say anything, another one of the voices started. " **Ink may be a jerk, but Cyan is an abuser. That’s a shame, Reyaano. I was JUST starting to get along with you... Touch my otp and die.** "

As the two voices got into an argument, Glitch got up from his spot next to Night and Oreo. "I... I have to do something." He said before he went upstairs to his room, where Cyan was.

" **Ink is now bitty sized, along with Cross for three chapters! Or more if so wished by Error and/or Nightmare.** "

"Eh. Three chapters is alright." Error said as he held up the tiny Ink.

"Nah." Nightmare picked the tiny Cross up with one of his tentacles and nuzzled him. "Make it ten chapters for Cross. This is too good to be true..."

" **Yeee! Error, whatcha gonna do with bitty ink?** "

Error gave the tiny Ink a kiss on the forehead before putting him on his shoulder, making sure he wouldn't fall off. "I don't know..."

"I mean..." Mary had an evil smile on. "...We COULD turn you into a bitty too."

"Mary, No."

"Mary, Yes."

" **Since Berry is here I dare someone to document all that happens and give the footage to Berry to show everyone back at home.** "

"Pretty sure Glitch's cameras are still around here." Mary shrugged. "We told Blue to give the footage to him since we don't really need those anymore."

Upstairs, in Blue's room, Berry quickly gave back Blue's phone to him, a white light starting to wrap around Berry. "Guess it's time for me to go!" He said.

"Wait." Blue quickly gave him the footage. "Bye Me!"

"Bye!" Berry took the footage and waved, the white light almost making him completely disappear. In a flash, Berry had vanished, leaving the footage on the bed instead of it going back with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to out your asks and dares in the comments!
> 
> SO. Berry has gone back to the orphanage. He couldn't bring anything back since the device that brought him here was only designed for people.


	38. Bitty sized

" **UGH! I gotta do everything myself... YEET** " Just as they said that, a portal opened and the footage got yeeted to Berry's room in the orphanage.

" **Awww! Exactly how small is bitty Ink? Standard eraser haight? Tennis ball height?** "

"Ten centimeters." Ink groaned.

" **So, Ink, Cross, What is it like being bitty sized?** "

"I'm tinier than I'd like. I hate it." Ink whined.

"This is so good..." Cross said as he cuddled into one of Nightmare's tentacles.

" **Dream, Do you have any advice for surviving when being bitty sized** "

"I just have one." Dream said. "Be careful not to get stomped on."

" **What does everyone do when they're off camera?** "

Ink and Error were usually either hanging out or if they were alone, which didn't happen much, they were drawing and knitting respectively. Dream mostly spent time outide. Blue tried to cook. Killer was mostly cooped up in his room. Glitch, who spent more time with Night and Oreo before, now stayed in his room with Cyan most of the time. The others just did whatever they could to pass time.

" **So Killer, You're worried about Dream hearing you through the walls? Are you afraid of hurting his feelings if you say don't like him or are you jut in denial?** "

"You're so lucky Dream is downstairs right now..." Killer groaned as he looked up from his new book. "Fine. I like him. I really do." He said in defeat. "But he better not find out about this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	39. The jungle run

" **Killer~ I think he already knows~ and he might even like you back...but you never know if you don’t confess~** "

"And what if he doesn't and I mess everything up?" Killer asked, sprawled out on his bed. "Then I would have officially messed up. Badly."

" **Dream, how do you feel about killer?** "

The sudden question almost made Dream lose his grip on the tree he was _trying_ to climb, but he caught one of the branches fast enough to not fall. "I like him. At least I think I do." He continued to climb up the tree. "But it feels so weird. I don't know how to describe it. There's just something about him that I can't explain..." He finally gives up, sitting on one of the branches and resting his head on the bark of the tree. "I don't know..."

" **Nightmare, I think one of your underlings has a crush on dream...** "

"Oh really?" Nightmare looked up from his video game. "Let me guess... It's Killer right? It's gotta be Killer. It's Killer. It's very much Killer. Great."

" _Yah you have to be careful not to be stomped on.... I stomped on a frog today and they looked like literal green frog shaped pancake. I tried finding more frogs that I could stomp.... IT IS SO SATISFYING! I dare someone to stomp on a frog and laugh like you have a evil plan._ "

"C'mon Choe!" Mary held out the frog to Choe who seemed just ready to run away. "It's just a frog!"

"But it's so gross!" Choe flinched at the sight of it.

"Okay fine." Mary put the frog down and stomped on it a couple of times. "Oh god... I NEED MORE FROGS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

" **Can I throw a make-you-a-smol-baby potion on Reaper? I want to see how y'all cope with a baby god. Also Fell for ironic adorableness!** "

Before either of the two could answer, they were turned into babies. Reaper was babbling random things no one understood while Fell was quietly staring at everyone with the most adorable pouty face ever. Geno and Sci were chosen to take care of the two children, Geno seriously seemed ready to throw Reaper at his children and let them take care of Reaper instead.

" **I vote PaperJam is next in line for baby-fication. Put those parents of his to the test dammit!** "

PJ was turned into a baby. A very adorable baby who Ink couldn't stop cooing over which made Error slightly jealous.

" **Since I can’t go a chapter without some form of violence apparently I dare someone to punch Day in the face.** "

"I thought we were done with this." Day sighed.

"NOPE!" Night said as he punched Day.

" **I’ve hidden secret surveillance tech in Glitch’s room! Now I wanna hear what him and Cyan have been talking about/doing all this time! Out of concern, of course...** "

The footages showed nothing 'wrong'. The two of them seemed to be getting along alright, they were mostly either playing video games or board games, sometimes even bickering about The. Most. Random things. EVER.

Like their favourite band.

Everything seemed to be going well for everyone, until suddenly they started to feel dizzy and fell unconscious. When they woke up, they weren't in the mansion anymore, they were in a jungle, all alone. The jungle was big enough for each of them to be far away from each other.

Then a voice boomed through their heads. " _ **Welcome to my jungle. As you can see you are stuck here for a while. You can try to find each other, though it would surely take long. You can do whatever you want. But be careful, your little pendants and charms don't work here, in my territory. You aren't safe here. Your kids aren't safe here. Those three bitties might not survive alone for long. Those three babies wouldn't survive the creatures here for long. Everyone are in danger here.**_ "

" _ **Now let the Jungle run begin.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to pit your asks and dares in the comments!


	40. Survival

" _ **I'll de-baby-fy and de-bitty-fy anyone that I can, except Paperjam and Cyan since I didn't do those. I also will give one person at random mind control powers because why not?**_ "

"I swear you would've survived on your own." Geno sighed as he looked at the tiny baby Reaper who was stabbing a squirrel that had tried to scratch him with his now tiny sythe. "Why am I even bothering to take you everywhere since I found you? You seem just fine by yourself..." Geno picked Reaper up, as he did that, he felt Reaper starting to get heavier and heavier.

"Aww Geno." He heard Reaper said as he struggled to support his weight anymore. "I know you love me but try not to fall for me!" Geno quickly realized what had happened.

"Okay! I will!" Geno said as he let go of Reaper, causing him to fall into the dirt beneath him.

Geno was too busy arguing with Reaper to notice a certain black-petaled flower slowly wrapping his vines around him and when he noticed, it was too late and Flowey had already possessed him and was making him flirt with Reaper.

The snake hissed, causing the little baby in front of it to hiss back and jump at it, ripping it apart with his teeth and bones. Then he noticed that he was back to normal, slowly getting up from where the remains of the snake were, he examined his handiwork. "Well no shit..." Fell mumbled as he left his handiwork out in the open to see. 

Ink hid under the leaves of the tree he was, hiding from the mantis who was trying to hunt him down. He gave out a sigh of relief as the mantis walked past him only to quickly turn back to him and lunge at him. Ink closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but then he opened his eyes and saw that he was back to normal size, looking down at the mantis he flicked it away as a revenge.

"Y-you're not gonna eat me right?" Cross squeaked as the panther in front of him growled and tried to bite him, only for Cross to close his eyes jump back fast enough to not get hurt. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was towering over the panther. Cross grinned as he summoned a knife. "Now it's time for revenge!"

Goth slowly followed the energetic Palette walking in front of him. "I wish he would've kissed me again..." Goth blushed at the thought as Palette stopped and turned around to face him. Palette didn't talk, he just walked over to Goth, kissing his 'lips', making Goth blush and kiss back.

" **NUH-UH! NOPE! DON’T THINK SO!** " After they heard that, Error, Ink and their children suddenly found themself in a force field. " **These four can all sit with me and watch the carnage! DON’T TEST ME. Just to reiterate...THESE FOUR ARE MINE.** "

Gradient quickly made his way to his brother who was crying and tried to calm him down as Error and Ink tried to make sense of what was happening.

" _ **HAHA NOPE! NO ONE IS SAFE HERE!**_ " The force field shattered to pieces.

" **I WILL KEEP MY OTP AND THEIR KIDS SAFE IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO DAMMIT. THE REST OF THE WORLD CAN BURN FOR ALL I CARE, BUT THESE FOUR WILL ALL BE SAFE AND A L I V E** "

" _ **THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SAFE IN THESE FEW CHAPTERS SPECIALLY FOR YOUR OTP AND THEIR KIDS. And you can do nothing about it!**_ "

Gradient found himself alone in the jungle with his parents ripped away from him again, only this time, baby PaperJam was slowly crying in his arms as he tried to calm him down once again.

" **What was Dream doing climbing that tree anyway?** "

"It was kind of a dare..." Dream sighed he stood on the narrow branch and tried to reaching out to pick the last fruit on one of the higher branches of the tree. He looked down at the river, roaring beneath him. "Nightmare said I couldn't climb that high and I wanted to prove him wrong." Then he heard it, a snap, as the branch gave out under him and he fell into the roaring river.

" **Anyone here have any jungle experience? Wilderness experience? C’mon, there has to be at least ONE of you with some survival skills, especially across so many universes. Killer, maybe? Go find Dream quick!** "

"Pretty sure I'm the only one..." Killer muttered as he walked through the trees, leaves and branches getting crushed under his feet. "And I don't think I'd be able to find him... This jungle is huge... There's no way..." Then he froze as he reached the river and saw what was waiting for him at the shore. He ran towards the limp body of Dream. "D-Dream? Wake up! Please..." Dream slightly shivered as a slight breeze flew past them. Killer quickly picked up the smaller skeleton, bringing him to his makeshift camp.

Gradient was running for his life, his brother in his arms crying as he could feel the danger around him. The moon was shining up in the sky, lighting up the jungle, but all Gradient could think about was running away from the wolf who was hunting them down. He realized a moment too late that the wolf had already caught up to them. The wolf bit PaperJam's hand yanking him away from Gradient and viciously ripping apart the little baby. Gradient didn't remember much after that, he just remembered that he got really angry, and when his senses came back too him...

...He was hugging his brother's remains, a puddle of ink and blue strings with a shattered save star floating in the ink, as the wolf's mutilated corpse laid a couple of meters away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	41. Supplies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone that has died in the jungle run will be revived at the mansion. But they don't need to know about that now, do they?

" **Here, something tells me you guys will need these during your 'Jungle Run'.** As soon as the voice said that, the ones who were injured got healed and a bag of supplies appeared in front of them. " **Find those that are currently stuck as bitties soon, I don't think they'll survive otherwise.** "

"If by 'the ones who are stick at bitties' you mean Cyan, then I've been looking for him for a long time." Glitch said as he picked up the bag. "But there's so many places someone so tiny can be hiding. Specially if it's Cyan we're talking abo--" He cut off himself as he saw a small blue bitty pushed up against a tree as a few rabbits had cornered him.

"GLITCH HELP! THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME!" Cyan screamed.

"Cyan." Gltch sighed as he picked up the bitty. "They're rabbits. They don't eat meat. Or bones."

" **When you guys get back to the mansion, what will you all do if you guys get sent back to your homes? Will you change some of the situations you guys left in your homes or stay the same?** "

They didn't know. They both wanted to go home, where they belonged, and stay at the mansion, where they wouldn't have to fight each other.

" **A dare from me, I dare everyone to make a big nest of blankets and pillows in the living room of the mansion when you get back and cuddle in it to recover from the experience.** "

Waves of hoorays and yays and other happy sounds were heard from different parts of the jungle.

" **Wonder what happened to Geno and Reaper after that.** "

"I swear Flowey if you don't stop I'll slap you." Geno hissed. "Multiple times. With my leg."

"Hah. I'd like to see you try~" Flowey purred, causing Geno to snatch him from Reaper and start kicking him.

Choe panted as she ran through the trees, running away from... Frickin everything. Then she suddenly stepped into a warm green circle, causing her to stop as a soft sensation went through her body, calming her down. She lied down in the magical circle, feeling safe enough to not want to leave.

" **For Goth,Reaper,Ink,Pale,Cross,Dream,G and Gradient, since the jungle rules won't let me protect anyone. A survival kit and one time healing shard.** "

A wave of 'thank you's were heard from them, except for Gradient who was steal sitting next to the remains of his brother.

Then he heard someone screaming at him to run. Mary grabbed his arm, making him get up and run with her. The girl made him run in a different way as the fire started to catch up to them. Then as Hradient ran away, he heard a scream echoing to through the jungle. And then...

Mary woke up. She quickly looked around, seeing that she was indeed back in the mansion. A small whimper made her turn her head to the baby skeleton next to her who looked like he had been crying. She quickly got up, hugging PaperJam and started to make something for him to eat.

"The adults can take care of themselves." Mary thought. "For now though, there's a baby to take care of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments.


	42. Hunger games

"How did you get killed flower freak?" Flowey heard someone say, turning around to face Mary.

"I think I got kicked to death by Geno." Flowey growled, causing Mary to break into laughter. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! Hey what are you watching?" Flowey asked as he wrapped his vines around Mary, sitting on her shoulder.

"Horror movie." Mary said before breaking into laughter at the ridiculousness of Flowey's death, causing the Flowey to staart yelling at him, both trying to be silent after Mary saying that PJ was sleep, finally.

" _ **Attention contestants.**_ " A voice boomed through the TV, getting the two's attention. " _ **Welcome to the first annual jungle run hunger games.**_ "

"Wait. What the- NO." Mary shouted, causing Flowey to look at her with a puzzled look.

"Something's wrong?" Flowey asked.

"There's going to be a hunger games Flowey."

"What's a... hungers game?"

"" _ **For those who don't know, the rules of the ggame re simple. You'll have to kill everyone so you'll be the last one standing.**_ " The television was noe showing the pictures of everyone, Mary, Paperjam and Flowey's images crossed out. " _ **For this particular one though, we are going to have a few things changed. You are not going to be in tributes and our assassins will be on a hunt for you. With that being said, may the odds be in your favor.**_ " With that, the screen went black and another came up, showing the names of the people alive and letting them choose who they wanted to see.

Mary tried to turn off the TV, only to realize that it wouldn't get turned of even when she plugged it out. "What are you doing Mary?" Flowey grinned as he went through the names. "This looks like fun!"

"It looks like fun for you..." Mary sighed as she went upstairs, leaving the black-petaled flower with the TV. "I'll be in my room if you need anything..."

"Okay!" Flowey chose Geno's name on the list, causing the TV to show what Geno was doing at the time, "Oh I won't be missing Geno's death scene for ANYTHING."

The game master smiled as she set out her assassins. There were four of them. One of them was wearing a normal completely black armour and mask. The other three had the same clothes as well, the only difference being their armour's colors. Between the other three, one was wearing pink, the other was wearing silver and white and the last one wearing black and white.

" ** _Nightmare, what powers do you have and how strong are they? Asking for a 'friend'_** "

"I don't know exactly how strong I am yet." Nightmare muttered as he sat on a tree branch to rest. "I can use my tentacles to attack and defend myself. I can easily turn into a shadow and slip around but that's as far as I've managed to find out about these powers of mine."

Then, as if he had heard something, he quickly got up, a knife hitting the tree's bark, where he was resting his skull a few seconds before. He scanned his surroundings, readying his tentacles as he couldn't spot anyone.

Then he looked up as he heard someone on the top branches, the black clad assassin jumpin down from the higher branch and kick him. Nightmare almost fell off the branch because of the blow, quickly catching one of the branches with his tentacles and pulling himself up ont o it. He shot one of his tentacles at the assassin, but the assassin quickly jumped on it, as Nightmare drew back his tentacles, the assassin managed to get close enough to him to stab a spear through him and throw him down the branch, turning him to dust.

Dream sneezed and cuddled deeper into his blanket as he watched Killer putting logs in the fire. "Guess that's what you get for going swimming in a river like that Dreamy~" Killer snickered, causing Dream to groan and roll his eyes before sneezing and coughing again, harder this time. "You sure you'll be alright though?" Killer asked, worried as he sat next to Dream. "You've been getting worse..."

"I'll be fine." Dream said uncertainly before he felt a sudden pain in his soul, causing him to yelp and clutch his chest tightly, trembling and not being able to hear what Killer was asking him.

He didn't hear Killer telling him to dodge before he felt a knife piercing through his skull as everything started to fade away.

Gradient looked up at the assassin standing over him. "If you're going to kill me then just do it already." He closed the eyes as he felt the assassin bring down his sword and stab right through him.

Goth opened his eyes and got up looking at his surroundings. Then he turned to where Palette was, only to be greeted by a pile of dust. He quickly got up, running over to the dust pile. He tried to stop his tears, telling himself that it's just a dream. Then he felt something stab through his back.

The assassin smiled as they walked over Raven and Blueprint's dust, the last of the children was gone. Now to the last of their preys...

Ink had just realized he shouldn't have trusted the pink clad person. He had thought they looked nice. But now, as they tried to stab Ink but Error got in the way and died, Ink had just realized what he did wrong. He stepped back a bit as the pink assassin came near, turning his head around, he saw the ravine underneath the cliff he was standing on. He could either jump or let the assassin kill him.

He jumped.

Cross was walking around in the woods when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around, only to be greeted by nothing. He cautiously looked around. He noticed Chara's warning about someone being behind him too late.

Pale looked around the jungle, he hadn't moved an inch since the moment he had gotten there. He looked up at the assassin standing in front of him, holding up their sword. He shrugged as he started making patterns on the ground, letting them do what they wanted. He didn't really care after all.

Dream woke up at the mansion with the screams and cries of little kids. He opened his eyesockets, coming face to face with a baby Palette messing with his crown, a baby version of Goth clinging onto Palette. "What the heck happened here?" He groaned.

"Short version or long one?" Mary asked as she tried to calm down all the kids.

"Short."

"I accidentally turned the kids into babies. Now help me take care of them since you're awake." Mary stopped in her track as Dream got up and she took a look at his face. "Actually, change of plans. You're sick. You need to rest."

"Hm?" Dream looked around, seeing, aside from the babies, Nightmare and Cross cuddling in their sleep, Ink passed out and snoring on the couch, Killer, who still hadn't woken up, in the corner of the living room, Error and Mary trying to take care of everything, Pale staring at the whole ordeal from the corner of the room and Flowey laughing his nonexistent butt off at their struggle in taking care of children. "Oh no! I'll be fine. I can help."

"Dream I appreciate the help and all, but you really need to rest." Mary said, dragging Dream to his room upstairs. "Plus, pretty sure if anything bad happens to you when you're helping me, two certain skeletons will have the nerve to rip me apart for it. And I don't want to die, nor I want those two skeletons to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	43. I'm running out of names for chapters...

"I say we split up and kill them all. A clean up job." The black and white assassin said.

"That would be wonderful~" Said the pink one.

"No." Said the game master. "It wouldn't be fun if we kill them all at once now, would it?"

"I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't be so stuck up and formal all the time, Day." Night said as he followed his brother through the jungle.

"Are you saying your better than me now?" Day rolled his eyes.

"Don't change the subject. And no I'm not. I'm already better than you without saying so." Night mocked. "I'm sure you can't survive without me here even for a few minutes!"

"Is that a challenge?" Day stopped and turned to face Night.

"Maybe." Night shrugged. "If you want a challenge then how about this?" Night turned around, walking away from Day. "We both try to survive by ourselves. The one who sstays alive longer wins."

"Challenge accepted." Day said as he walked the opposite durection of Night. "See your dust at your funeral then."

"Ha! You wish!" Night said, showing Day his middle finger.

A few minutes later, Day was just walking around by himself when suddenly, a net trapped his wings causing him to stop. He was going to turn around when the silver and white assassin kicked him into the hidden hole in front of him, making him scream as countless sharp blades went through his body.

Night froze as he heard Day's scream. He turned to Day's direction, running towards his brother's direction, trying to ignore the pain in his soul. He stopped when he got to the hole, seeing the dust laying at the bottom, covering the tips of the blades. "D-Day? If this is a prank then it's not funny." No answer. Night realized it was real. And then...

...He cried.

"OH COME ON!" Flowey yelled as the silver and white assassin destroyed the boulder that was going to fall on Geno. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Shut up flower freak." Mary shushed him from where she and Error were sprawled out on the floor after getting all the babies to sleep, except for baby Core who was drawing in the corner of the room. Day still hadn't woken up after appearing back in the mansion.

"BUT THE ASSASSIN KEEP PROTECTING HIM SO HE WON'T DIE! THAT'S JUST UNF-" He got cut off by Mary throwing a book at him.

"I said shut up." Mary said as she watched the flower get up and go over to her with the help of his vines.

"I hate you." Flowey pouted as he stood next to Mary.

"No you don't." Mary winked and booped Flowey's non-existent nose, making him blush and frown, causing Mary to laugh.

" _Oh Flowey~ Reapsy's gonna die~_ "

"WHAT?" Flowey shouted again as he jumped over to the sofa, changing the channel to the one showing Reaper. "Be careful Reaps!"

"Thisisn't Dora the explorer, Flowey. They wouldn't just do something because you told them so." Mary groaned, causing Flowey to glare at her. "And even if he dies, he'll be back right here like everyone else who died."

Flowey closed his eyes as the grey assassin sneaked up on the grim reaper while he was distracted, slashing him from behind, causing Geno to run over to the crumbling skeleton, trying to keep him from dying.

"And here I thought you were enjoying this whole thing..." Mary said as she poked the shaking flower, having moved to the sofa while Flowey was keeping his eyes closed "And Reaper's here to. He hasn't woken up yet though. Neither has Day, but he's starting to wake up at least."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	44. Crush?

" _ **Is Flowey crushing on Reaper?**_ "

"Haha nope." Flowey muttered as he snuck glances to Reaper who was fidgeting with the remote control.

"Heh. Probably." Mary chuckled, causing Flowey to shot a glare at her, not being able to attack her because of all the babies surrounding her.

" _ **Who's left?**_ "

"Geno, Night, Blob, Oreo, Glitch, Cyan somehow, Choe, Sci, Fell, Fresh, Dust, Blue, Horror, Lust, Dance, Possessed, Razz and Classic." Reaper responded.

The silver and white assassin looked at the small skeleton in front of them, feeling bad for him. "Night, he'll come back. I promise."

"Like I actually believe you..." Night chuckled darkly as he finally composed himself and got up. "Now either kill me or just watch as I go away if you want to.. I don't really care..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	45. Nightshade

Glitch and Cyan stared at the assassin in front of them, not knowing what to do since they didn't seem to be drawing any weapons. Glitch hesitantly took a step towards him. The assassin quickly snapped their fingers, causing Glitch to glitch out of existence, quickly grabbing the bitty who was sitting on the glitch's shoulder. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Cyan shrieked as they put him in their hidden pocket, recieving no response from them.

"I'll kill you so you can see him again Night. Okay?" The silver and white assassin said, causing the skeleton to stop in his track. "I'm not heartless like some poeple." They raised up their sword, prepairing to quickly kill him before a voice interuppted them.

"If you mean me Alibri... I'm flattered! It'd be an honour to kill you Night!" The grey assassin said as they came out of the shadows. "Painfully and slowly." They quickly grabbed Night, running through the jungle, away from the silver and white assassin, stopping when they were far away enough. The grey assaassin brought the tiny bitty out from their pocket, holding him in front of Night as he crushed Cyan into dust, leaving only the dust and his scarf that remained. Before he could react, they wrapped the long scarf around Night's neck. He put up a fight, but just like Blob, he was quickly reduced to dust.

Lust shivered as the splaters of rain hit his skull, causing him to shiver and cuddle into his purple sweater that he had kept for himself. He was too tired to notice the pink assassin standing behind him with their knife raised up high.

The pink assassin followed the trio of Possessed, Classic and Razz as they walked through the jungle. The assassin got ready to attack them. But then the grey assassin threw a wrench in their plans by yhrowing a giant boulder on the trio.

Choe looked out of the healing circle, where she had been this whole time, at the black and white assassin in terror. She quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to outrun them, only for them to throw and knife at her, pinning her to a tree by her sleeve. She kept screaming until they killed her.

Blob quickly whipped his brush at where he thought the assassin was, only to feel a thug on his neck as the assassin quickly started to pull the rope tied around his neck, reducing him to dust in a short amount of time.

Oreo groaned as his stomach grumbled out of hunger, wishing for oreo's to eat. Then he noticed a bag of conveniently placed oreos in front of him. He quickly ran over to it and started eating. He only noticed after he started coughing up blood that the oreos were poisoned.

Sci woke up tied up to a chair in a dark place, the grey assassin standing in front of him. "Sci... What's the most efficient way to kill everyone? I can't keep on like this."

"You think I 'd actually tell you that?" He spat out as he tried to untie the ropes that were tieing him to thee chair. "Well good luck on that. I'm not gonna tell you _anything_."

" **To those whom are still in the game, once you die you all will be sent back to the mansion.** " A voice boomed through the jungle, causing the remaining people to give out a sigh of relief from the news. " **Once everyone is there, all of you will have irremovable charms that will protect you. One of my own specially designed them to last for as long as possible, maybe even for eternity, so you can only die of natural causes. They will also work in places the dark voices are in control of.** "

" **As for you dark voices...** " Ramona appeared in the voicescape with the other voices, one of her own who was standing behind her went towards the dark voices and swallowed them all. " **That should hold them for a while... or until she get hungry enough to actually digest them...** " She thought to herself as she left the creature with the voices. " **See you all after I've finished the paperwork for that... assuming I'm not yelled at by Bubbles...** "

" _Evil cannot be contained by your pathetic black hole._ " Paidhayrth said, being the only one who wasn't swallowd by her.

" **You literally have no say in how she does things... She literally won't listen to any of us... She barely listens to me half the time... She only swallowed you guys due to the fact you pissed her off with, in her words, and I quote,"Your fucking bullshit that you shovel out to these poor souls."... I apologize for the language, but that's the tame version on the extreme side... And she just went to have a magma bath in an underground volcano... Nothing will be able to kill her.. Even our Creators' version of death won't claim her for a number of reasons.. One being she doesn't have a soul... Yes, everyone, even we Creators will someday die...** "

" **Does any one know where Core went? I haven't seen her in a while...** " "She's riiiiiight over there!" Mary pointed at the big stack of books, stacked high enough to make a wall so that no one can see and bother Core while she's taking a break and reading the books she wanted to.

" **Oh, Bubbles is telling me to go back to paperwork... then my schoolwork... Nightshade also told me to inform you guys that if you hear any dark voices being cut off suddenly to not worry... If she had one, she'd be a JUSTICE soul... Also...** " To everyone's relief, the voice gave them lots of soft, plush blankets, pillows, stuffed toys and other things babies and young children needed." **Bye...** "

"Oh thank you very much." Mary sighed out of relief, quickly getting the stuff to the children whilst making Flowey help her. "We really really absolutely needed these!"

Behind Paidhayrth appeared a figure. As Paidhayrth turneed around, they finally got a good look at the creature. They were covered in blood and dust, their mouth stretched from ear to ear, allowing them to see two rows of razor-sharp poison-tinted fangs, stained with blood as her forked multiple forked toungs flicks in and out of her mouth. Her hair is the color of the void, and where her eyes should have been was a black abyss with blood pouring from them, mixing with the blood from her mouth. Her ears were similar to a dragons, with black horns on her head, while her legs were similar to the back legs of a dragon, and her arms turned into black blood stained claws that they were sicked to notice that had the remnants of entrails on them. She also had a long, dark tail with three prongs at the end of it. They suspected that her venom is also in her claws and tail as well. What parts of her form that were human had pasty pale skin covered by dark clothes that had been destroyed through many battles. Though small compared to Paidhayrth's height, they suspected that this was but one of her many forms, and she was very dangerous. She flexed her claws in a calm manner before feindeshliy grinning at them. She opens her mouth, a thousand dark baritone voices flood out with one smooth, soft voice. "Don't you know it rude to talk of people who are listening?" " _What the fuck?!_ " That was all Paidhayrth could say before she unhinged her jaw, similar to how a snake would, as large black tentacles shoot out of the darkness and wraps around Paidhayrth as her creator stands off to one side, watching the carnage as her creation proceeds to breath a mixture of Greek fire and hellfire, burning all the dark voices whom touch it, fire not extinguishing until they seem to disappear, screaming in pure agony. The tendrils receded into the shadows as her creation returns to normal. At this, her creator turned towards her with a raised eyebrow as if to express why she didn't go with the original plan. Her creation shruged and answers in her own calm voice. "They really pissed me off. That, and I wanted to test it out. I wonder how long they will be away... I mean, they will be back in a few chapters..." "Day, when was the last time you checked up on JR? How were they doing then? How are they doing now? Do you want me to check on them? I won't make any promises to not scare the kids, but I'll try..."

"The last time was a few days before coming here." Day admitted as he stroked the top off Night's skull, seeing that unlike the others, he hadn't woken up yet after he came back to the mansion. "Last time I checked, they were doing fine. Now? I don't know... It would be nice if you could go take a look at them to see how they're doing.

" **Oh! I forgot to introduce her. Everyone, this is Nightshade.** " Nightshade waved her hand in greeting casually before going somewhere. "Don't worry, she'd be a JUSTICE soul now if she had one, though she usually keeps to herself and does her own thing... She does help me from time to time, so long as they are in reason and she is mostly left on her own. She likes to do things her way most of the time, though she will cooperate with you if what you want to do is within her morals and is a good plan. The form you saw her in was 25% of her true demon form and 75% of her human form. The closer to her demon from, the more animalistic her mentality is, though she holds some recognition towards others... Paidhayrth most likely got one as well, although it will probably be along the lines of ,"Something to be killed."."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!
> 
> I'm stuck between wether I ship Mary with Choe, Flowey or Fresh... I really need help.
> 
> And don't even ask how Fresh got involved in this.


	46. The winner

" **Oh! I almost forgot...** " Ramona brought out her soft blue-colored phone and called someone. There were faint sounds of talking before you see me nodded, thanking the person on the other end, and hung up. " **Taint says that what Nightshade did will where off after ten chapters. Even then, it will take another five before the dark voices are strong enough to actually do something, so you have time to prepare... That is, under normal circumstances. Taint said something about attempting rehab for those that are willing to change... and the dark voices having REALLY gotten on Nightshade's bad side... So I have no clue how long it will take before I can convince then to let them go. Also...** " She gave everyone's favorite or primary weapons an upgrade, causing some to thank her and some other to squeal in delight and gave Day a laptop so he could check on JR when he wanted to, along with doing his paperwork so he could do them when he had time or when he wanted to. Along with a lot of fresh homemade baked goods along with other food stuffs. " **Here, for when we were and are probably going to be unavailable in respectively the past and the future.** "

"Oh. Good." Day turned on the laptop, going through everything quickly to make sure everything was in place.

"Cuuuupcaaaakeeessss..." Flowey reached put a vine to grab a cupcake before it was viciously slapped away by Mary.

"No goodies until you're done cleaning up, Plants VS. Zombies reject." She picked up the cupcake Flowey wanted and took a bite of it to annoy the flower.

Flowey groaned, going back to cleaning the mess Reaper and he had made while watching the arena from the TV the previous night. "At least you're trying to be original with the insults."

" **Okay... She said she'll release them...** " Ramona said, causing the dark voices to cheer.. " **After fifty chapters of this have passed.** " The dark voices started groaning and complaining after she completed her sentence. " **Sorry not sorry to the dark voices!** " She said as she gave all the characters warm comfort clothes.

Dream quickly snuggled into the new clothes. "Thank god someone finally realized how cold this place is..."

"What are you talking about?" Killer looked over at the skeleton. "It's like it was before..."

Day groaned as Night, now having gotten more comfortable in the new clothes, snuggled more into the winged skeleton, causing him to shake Night awake. "Wake up. You're getting too comfortable here."

Night's eyes quickly snapped open. "D-Day?" 

"Yes?" 

Night quickly put up a smile and shook his head. "Nothing. Just that you lost the bet."

" **Day, Nightshade said that JR was doing well and is staying there for another few hours to play with the kids in her complete human form. However, she mentioned something about your Horror, Dust, and Killer causing mass chaos for the company. And a ghost named Ani that seems to be trapped in the building.The upgrades for the weapons will allow you to protect yourselves against the dark voices if none of the more merciful voices are around. Also, Nightshade decided to send copies of the security feed to your laptop. See? She also said you'd see Ani as well on the feed...** "

"A-Ani...?" Day asked in disbelief.

"That's what she said I think." Night said as he watched Day going through the feed. "What's the big deal anyways?"

Day didn't answer as he quickly went through the security feeds, coming to an stop once he spotted the unmistakable figure of a person walking through the wall into the main hall and going through some other walls into Day's room, seemingly looking for him before giving up and going to look for him somewhere else in the building. Day really had nothing to say, he didn't know if he was happy or sad, so he stayed quiet.

"Reyaano you monster!" The silver and white assassin said. "I'm gonna go hang out in the mansion with the others. I'm also going to say sorry to Day and Night and become best friends

"Call me monster, I only stop torturing when paid, galaxy or rocklife asks me to and then I only do it for a little while." The grey assassin called as they watched them leave.

" **I'm sorry Day for killing you it was just once.** "

"It's alright." Night said instead of his brother who was too spaced out to notice anything. "He forgives you."

Suddenly a voice boomed frrom the TV. " ** _AND THE WINNER OF THE JUNGLE RUN HUNGER GAMES WILL BE FE--_** " The voice stopped when Fresh, in his parasite form, sneaked up behind him and killed him. " _ **FRESH!**_ "

***

Everyone were back, chatting and hanging out while Killer was in his room. Then suddenly, he opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in his body anymore, instead, whoever was in control let out a chuckle as they got off the bed, free to do what they wanted.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	47. Home...

" _Nightshade I'm coming for you._ " Hissed Reyaano. " _This is only a warning, if you dare try to get rid of me. I'm gonna crush you. And Killers body! So don't you dare. Đ Æ Ř Ə ÄŃĐ Ý Ø Ű Ďİ Ə Dare, and I don't care if I'm gonna have to use every- little-ounce of my power, to the point where it will completely delete me, I'd pull the world into a chaos nobody has ever see. So you won't, right? You know if I'm gone from a place for too long the balance is ruined. You could have killed everyone if you managed to pull me into that black hole. Whatever you do it's a win or win situation for me~_

" **Have you forgotten about he amulets that would appear automatically when they are all in the mansion?** " As she said that, amulets appear on all the characters. They shone with the power of much older magic than anybody has seen. Thus, the dark voices are unable to combat the power as the amulets glow for a few seconds on there bearers before turning invisible to the naked eye. " **Also, didn't Galaxy say we couldn't harm them OR take control of their bodies? And Nightshade is made of that same old magic, meaning you can't free the dark voices... Unless she is willing to let them go.** "

" _Rey has always been able to control characters, it's like a special power they have._ " Paidhayrth raised a brow. " _Also I'm sure any amulets that were in play before probably don't work anymore, given that everyone was just forced into an arena and were killed by assasins._ "

" **Nightshade had another offer: The evil voices will be let go, but they have to swear an oath on magics that will make sure they stick to it to not cause direct harm to anybody in the book intentionally without good reason and the damage can not be permanent, whether it is mental, physical, or even emotional from here on out. However, there will be exceptions such as criminals that have actually committed serious crimes and have been proven guilty in an unbiased court. Which means you guys get to attack...** " Ramona looked at the long list of people, and raised an eyebrow. " **... almost everyone in the town. Also, disguising yourself as others? That's been done before... I think... How about unleashing yourself as a demonic creature? It is almost Halloween...** " She realized she said that she said this while the characters were listening and she probably spilled the beans on the evil voices plans.

After a few seconds of quiet, the mansion exploded into fits of luaghter because of the occurrence.

" _.... the chaos that could have been caused! You owe me 3 kisses and 2 cuddles!!!!!!!_ "

" **Does anybody back at your homes know where you are at the moment?** " 

"I don't think they do... They probably think we're dead." Blue answered as he messed with the bitty Cyan, slowly getting on his nerves, before realizing what he had said. "Shit.'

While the skeletons were in their cozy mansion, the town was getting destroyed. Half of it had already been blown up by a bomb while the other half was burning in a never-ending fire, corpses were everywhere and the survivors were trying to stay alive.

Also Reyaano fucked Paidhayrth just because they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	48. Love gas

" _Is this oath your final offer? Or do you have more options?_ "

Nightshade took out a glowing blue vial. :You can take this potion. It enforces the rule "Don't do to others what you wouldn't want done to yourself." You will experience the memories and feelings of those you hurt intentionally. And Hoodie, you are in the in-between, so you didn't get sucked in. The final offer would be to deal with my Creator when on a minor sugar rush the next time she gets one. Note that when you do experience it, please remember I said it was MINOR."

Reyaano realized something.. 'If almost everyone in town arr bad then...' " _Nightshade.... can I go on a killing spree?_ " Rey looked at Ramona and added. " _Can you also have everyone call Ramona Amona?_ "

Nightshade paused, thought for a few minutes, and disappeared to go get all the innocents out. She reappeared afterwards and nodded her head. "Now you can. Just avoid the mansion, causing permanent damage to any and all structures, pipelines, and wires that are crucial to the city along with the bunker the innocents are in, and you'll be good."

Ramona twitched and shooh her head. " **No, but you may call me Juniper.** "

" _Okay so I was walking and I got an idea._ " Paidhayrth suggested. " _Ramona, I have a proposition for you. Release everyone else from the black hole but I stay in forever. AND you can’t trap anyone else like that again. I think you should consider it, only two evil voices and doing this will get one out of the way. But like I said you can’t trap anyone like this again. If you accept then I won’t be able to do anything to the physical world but can still communicate and that’s it. I know it's different from your 'oath' because they can still cause evil, but that's one less person that will never cause evil of any kind ever again._ "

Nightshade smirked. "Awww.... Don't you want to see your waifu's again?~ And I'm sorry, me and my Creator are very stubborn on the offers. And the black hole is sometimes the only way to stop some being, so I just can't stop. Those are the best offers I have that are a bit of a win-win situation...."

" _Okay then maybe we can adjust it a little bit. Is there some sort of thing that I can do that will release the others?_ " Paidhayrth asked. " _I know you just said you ‘can’t stop the black hole’ so maybe there’s a work around it? The same sort of magic you were planning on using to get them out with the oath perhaps?_ "

Nightshade face palmed. "I said, once you agree to one of the offers, you'll be instantly pulled out. I CAN open portals to the black hole that my body contains. That's how I can get you guys out."

" _Yeah but here’s the problem with your ‘offer’. Once we get pulled out we can’t do anything evil and so it just kinda ruins everything._ " Paidhayrth complained. " _I don't know... I guess if it’s the only thing I’ve got then I’ll take it._ "

" **Okay... What would you say to having a quick chance to call or message someone from your AU or Multiverse to let them know you guys are alive?** " The voice said as they gave them all phones that they can use to contact said people to let them know they are okay. " **Take a group photo and post it on your social media accounts with the caption reading something along the lines of: 'We're alive!' and watch the chaos unfold.** "

They quickly took a picture and posted it with the caption saying, 'We're still alive and kickin' ass!' and in a matter of seconds, their social media accounts almost crashed because of the amount of comment they had and the chaos it had caused.

Nightshade reappeared, but her form had changed. Her 'true' from was that of a literal skeleton of a dragon with bits of pasty skin and thin red ecto holding it together to the naked eye. Her form was large enough to fit inside the mansion livingroom in full view of the Sanses with her wings and tail pressed tightly against her body to allow them all enough room to move comfortably. She opened a black portal, reached in, and draged out Reapertale Chara and pined her gently with her 'paws' as she thinks. She then turns into her human form and put the Chara back.

"Well. That was... interesting." Reaper growled.

"I hope you don't mind me staying here at the mansion for a while..." Nightshade said. "Those kids really tired me out... With the added combination of DS Horror, Killer, and Dust... Where is Drifter? I haven't seen them in a while..."

"Oh of course you can stay!" Mary said in a cheerful tone. "Drifter is probably somewhere in the woods. He almost always goes there."

" _ **I set loose another love potion, in a gaseous form, that will affect everyone! Minus Choe. You will also hook up with someone you did not hook up with before and is in your own age group. Flowey will count as a child in this case being as he was a child when he died.**_ "

"Oh come on!" Flowey complained. "The only person my age here that hasn't turned into a baby is... well..." He pointed a vine at Core. "HER..."

"Deal with it." Mary smirked. "And no one likes your complaining so shut it!"

When the gas was set loose, everyone scattered in couples. Reaper started flirting with Error. Ink somehow got himself involved with Nightmare. Cyan and Glitch somehow managed to get together. The rest of the couples were Razz and Fell, Sci and Classic, Possessed and Dance (wut), Flowey and Core, Oreo and Day, Blob and Night, Geno and Blue, Dust and Lust since they rhyme and Horror and Killer and Dream.

The babies were all stacked in one big pile of love, doing god knew what. Mary and Fresh were nowhere to be seen as well after they got effected by the love gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	49. Spring clean-up

Juniper blinked and looked at the box of different condoms before remembering why she had bought them in the first place. She opened a portal and sent each of them to the Sanses. " **USE RPOTECTION DAMN IT!** "

A bunch of Roblox death noises were heard as the caondoms landed in the middle of... whatever they were doing.

" _But the babies would be cute! WE CAN'T EVEN AGREE ON THE MOST TRIVIAL OF THINGS!_ "

" **Yes, the kids they would make would be cute. But I doubt they want to try to explain to others why they're pregnant. Or have STD's.** "

" _I'm gonna explain for them! MAKE ERROR, NIGHTMARE, DREAM, REAPER AND SCI FUCK THE OTHER AND BOOM! BABY BORN!_ "

"How come you're not affected?" Choe asked as she recorded the aftermath of the love gas.

Nightshade shook her head. "I'm not affected because I can only do that with my soulmate... And I think my creator wants to wait until she thinks up on one whom might be the best match for me... But seeing as how I'm basically immortal... Anyone I fall in love with... Well, you get the picture." Nightshade quickly decided to change the subject. "And the babies and kids are all just snuggling together. I'm SO taking pictures." She grinned, took out her own phone, snapped pictures, and posted them on her account. After the affect of the gas had worn off, she checked the comments on the group picture the group had taken, and raised an eyebrow. "Huh, the Papyri of the different AUs and the JR are typing in caps now... Mostly it's asking where they are, if they're okay, do they need to be rescued... Oh, and somebody typed something about one of the Sanses being in major trouble and is going to be grounded... That's probably one of the Gasters.

TK visibly sulked, having a feeling that it was probably his father who had commented that, and that he was definitely going to be grounded for a _long_ time when he got back.

" _Wait- was my 2nd waifu offering themselfs to go into the black hole for the others- I'm so killing Nightshade. I now despise Juniper. AND I HATE EVERYONE EXCEPT MY WAIFUS I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT FUCKING OATH! I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE! Ď İ Ə Đ Î Ë_ " Reyaano threatened as they hugged Paidhayrth. " _What the fuck were you trying to do now, love? Were you gonna leave me, galaxy and rocky?!_ " They put Paidhayrth in a safe room with their two others waifu. " _Nightshade you better sleep with one eye open you are so dead!_ "

Nightshade sweat dropped. "You don't know what my Creator implied? I don't exactly HAVE a soul so I can't die. And don't worry, I'm not taking Paidhayrth's offer for them to stay in the black hole. But they're going to deal with my creator on a minor sugar rush. Last time somebody got on her bad side and they wound up going missing until a few days later when their corpse was found... or what was left of it." She showed them the picture that was so horrific most of the creators throw up. "The time before that was relatively normal. She just turned several other multiverses bright eye sore colors and played the role of matchmaker to the extreme. Almost everyone in those multiverses went blind. The good news was that most found their soulmate or soulmates."

Everythink ws going just fine until all of a sudden, Killer snapped his own neck, turning to dust in seconds. " _Killer is dead now! I'm best beat awsomeness myself now~_ "

But then of course, he was revived a few seconds later.

" _WHY?_ " Reyaano asked as they had Killer eat explosive pizza, causing him to blow up, parts of him scatter across the floor.

Juniper somehow booted them out of Killer's body, revived him, and updated all the amulets to prevent them from getting possessed without their consent. Unless they try to do something that will get them killed. Then they are only to be possessed for as long as needed with MINIMAL PHYSICAL HARM.

" _You take away all my fun!_ "

" **I'M TRYING TO PREVENT FURTHER TRAUMA TOWARDS THEM!** " Nightshade jumped a little, and glanced over with wide eyes. "Oh shoot, you made her yell."

" _Whoa whoa whoa. Who exactly is going to have to deal with your creator’s ‘sugar rush’?_ "

Juniper walked in and saw the picture. " **That photograph was taken by Taint to show the newbies what happened to my first multiverse. I never completed it, and well, the inhabitants became corrupt, greedy. Soon, they began to think of rebelling and taking over other multiverses... all because I made a mistake. I was more bloodthirsty then, and... well, you get the idea. Now, my FIGHT button is utterly wrecked, so I can't fight anyone, and at least some self-control is passed over, so you won't be hurt, but you might want to kill me when it is over. The mistake I made was not implanting any fail safe to keep this from happening. Nowadays, I do so, but I don't really need to use them. Most learn very young as it is repeated to them constantly AND they are given examples why they should follow the rules. Didn't you say wanting to do something to get out of the black hole? You can keep an eye on me during the next sugar rush.** " Juniper sighed " **Most of my sugar rushes cause me to become VERY cuddly and cling to the first person I grab. Most of the time, it's Nightshade, so I guess she wants a break from that. And if I'm left alone with the Sans group, I may just end up cuddling Choe. And I don't want to seem like a pedo.** "

"Wait a second." Mary turned to her friend. "Choe, How old even are you?"

Choe looked at her dead in the eye. "I'm not telling you. But hey, I don't mind cuddles..."

" **Nightshade, when was the last time you cleaned out your black hole? I think that Reapertale Chara has been in there for several months now. Don't you think it's time for her to go home?** " Nightshade's eyes widened as she jumps up, thanked her Creator for reminding her, and vanished right in front of everyone who had just heard everything. As she left, they could hear her muttering about knowing she forgot something but couldn't remember what.

"Couldn't she just completely forget about the demon?" Reaper groaned. "It's better for the little demon to stay in there forever."

"Who are these 'Chara's and why do most of you hate them so much?" Choe asked in confusion.

"I'll probably have to explain it to ya later, but these little demons are a bunch of kids who had died long ago and now want to kill everyone they see. They're terrible." Classic explained.

"Actually that's... almost the opposite of what I've heard." Mary cleared her throat. "What I've heard is that these Charas are a bunch of kids who had died and turned into ghosts who help the other kids through the underground. I've also heard that most of them are just misunderstood and most people put their blames on them since they can't accept the blame on themselves, they're mostly rather nice too, mostly as long as they don't get a weapon."

"That just made me more confused..." Choe groaned into her hands.

" _Thanks for that image of the body! I'm sure Paidhayrth would love it. And if your creator whoever it is touches paidhayrth at all that 'oath' will- well let's just say i won't stick to the terms of it. And I'll use your bodies magic to feed myself for centuries- also. Food anyone? Want my best made pizza? I believe you grown up versions of the kids will like it. The kids love the pizzas very much._ "

"Oooh! Piazza!" Blue reached out for a piece and ate it before spitting it out. "THAT'S HORRIBLE."

"Wait. It is?" Flowey asked as he munched on the already-second piece of pizza he was having, confused by the looks the others were giving him. "I mean... All I eat most of the time are Papyrus' spaghetti and Temmie Flakes..."

"Why?" Nightmare groaned as he got uncorrupted. "Why do you do this to me? I don't like i-- Dream stop poking me before I dust you."

"Okay..."

" **Do any of you want some of this? I'm spring cleaning.** " Juniper asked as she waved her hand towards multiple weapons, stuffed toys, clothes, photo albums, and other things. Or people... minus any Charas. " **I let the Charas pick out some things. Don't worry, I kept them away from certain items.** "

In the end most of the stuff were taken, some people got into fights for different stuff, but then it was quickly settled when someone else sneaked that certain thing away while the other two were busy fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	50. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. We're at the fiftieth chapter!
> 
> ...
> 
> Cool.

" **Night, has there every been anyone who claimed to love you brother pre-incident and it turned out they just loved him for his aura? Day, have you ever had stalkers that nobody knew about pre-incident? Can I turn you two into how you both looked pre-incident for a chapter to see how the others of your group react? It will only affect you guys physically.** "

"Oh he had a lot of those." Night rolled his eyelights. "There were those girls who really just wanted his aura 'cause it made people kinder in a way, which meant it would've been more likely for someone to ask them out for instance. The dudes at the village usually didn't bother much, but they still did use his aura sometimes."

"I... don't think I had any stalkers." Day frowned. "They were some creepy people who seemed to be following me everywhere though..."

"I mean I won't mind." Night shrugged. "I won't look much different anyways..."

Before Day could say anything, they were both turned into their pre-incident forms.

"oh my gosh" Cyan poked Day. "You're so tiny!" 

"And you're tinier. So I can still stomp on you." Day glared at the bitty.

Night watched in amusement as Glitch and Oreo poked Day and messed around with him, knowing that he wasn't strong enough to attack them anymore. Blob just looked confused as to what had happened.

After Glitch and Oreo were done going on Day's nerves, Night leaned over to his brother and started whispering. "I just noticed that with Nightmare being uncorrupted, no one would notice if we swapped places with Dream and Nightmare." Day just rolled his eyes, not really registering what Night was saying.

" **I'm not sure how old you guys are, but if our Creator years were converted to your years, we would be VERY old. A few of you in our years count as children, thus that is why I said I didn't want to be seen as a pedo. And that's going off the amount of time your guys' AU's have been around. I think in our years, Mary and Choe would count as four months and five days old.** "

"Wait. You mean me and Choe would be as young as the babies? Maybe even younger?" Mary looke absolutely done.

Juniper went into a minor sugar rush somehow, pounced on Paidhayrth, and gripped them much like an octopus would. Her chosen form wass 15 years old, with red hair and gold high lights, with pale skin and milk chocolate eyes. She was wearing a grey Nordic tunic with black trim over a white long-sleeved Nordic undershirt, with a black belt. She also wore with the outfit the traditional Nordic wool leggings and thick-soled brown leather boots. Her hair was in a single braid, held by a black piece of twine. On her arms were black vambraces made from strong leather. Around her shoulders was a thick, grey, fur-lined cloak. She purr as She had just came from cold, windy area. She fell asleep due to warmth and five all-nighters pulled in a row. She proceeded to fall off Paidhayrth and was somehow sent back through a portal home by an exasperated Nightshade. She explained. "My creator does that about once a month. As for the reason she was dressed that way was because she was camping out in the Greenland area of our home for survival training. And she's gotten into the zeal of dressing as close as she can in the old Nordic fashion."

" _So there's that sugar rush you mentioned... Not an experience I hope to go through again, thought I was gonna die for a second there before they fell asleep. Was that supposed to be the ‘cuddly’ sugar rush?_ " Paidhayrth said as they quickly got up.

" ** _I'll re-bitty-fy Cross and his time as a bitty shall start over, I believe Nightmare decided on 10 chapters? Correct me if I am wrong._** "

"Nope. You're right." Nightmare smirked as he picked up the bitty-fied Cross, causing the bitty to pout and look away.

***

Dream was alone in his room, practicing his magic when he first saw them. Tiny little shadows at the corner of his eye sockets. He tried to ignore them at first, but it kept getting harder.

But then they started whispering.

He couldn't make out what they were saying. Or telling him. HE was curious. He wanted to find out.

But he couldn't. And it didn't sit well with him.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments!


	51. Old face

" **Everybody, what will you do when you get home? Knowing the situation you left your homes in, would you change it with your new experience under you belt? Or will you have to put up a charade? Just a little question.** "

"Eh. I don't really have anything to change." Night shrugged.

"Me too. I still hate him." Template pointed at Pale.

The others, specially Day and maybe a little bit Cyan, seemed to want to change, but they were still partly hesitant.

Juniper twitched. The could all hear a ping in the background, before a destroyed FIGHT button appeared before fixing itself. She then took out her shotgun out of her inventory, left the mansion, went back, asked o see the security feed that Taint had recorded and was still recording from the beginning of the book, watched it, found the ones whom had been stalking Day, and headed out with a phone that Taint developed to stay in contact during her hunt for the stalkers. Nightshade sighed before explaining to everyone. "My Creator's FIGHT button only fixes itself when she has a lot of RIGHTEOUS FURY stored up. She'll be physically back after ten chapters. Until the 'overprotective mother dragon' mode wears off, I'll read out loud what she types to everyone."

Night wanted to pull a prank on everyone. He was going to switch clothes with Nightmare and confuse everyone. He was going to make Dream and his brother, Ink and Pale and Template and Error do the same. But they didn't agree and the whole plan went down the drain.

A box was brought in. When opened, there were cat onesies for everyone in colors that looked good on them. " **Diana, another of my own, wants you to put these on, take a picture, and frame the picture somewhere in the house. Oh shoot, I just realized that you are all the extent of my social life.** "

"Everbody smile for the camera!" Mary said, causing everyone to either smilee, or complain about how embarrassing it was for them to wear the onsies.

Juniper read a request from one of her own, and groaned in sympathy and gave Day, Dream, Reaper, Ink, Drifter, Nightmare, Lust, and Night copies of the note and a package each. Once they left, she turned and let the others look at the note. She then read it aloud.) "'I dare Day, Reaper, Dream, Ink, Drifter, Nightmare, Lust, and Night to wear these adorable outfits. Don't worry, the outfits are made so you're all comfortable with them and can fight. Then show them off to the others. Hoodie, if you're listening, would you please slowly release the gas after they all show the others? Thank you for your time! - Diana.' Ho boy, knowing her, she'll probably want pic-" Nightshade had her phone out on record for when they walked out. "Never mind."

" _ **Sure! Are there any specific things you want to add or change?**_ "

A young girl of only the physical age fifteen years with blond hair that fell to the middle of her back in a simple braid appeared. She had piercing cerulean eyes and pale skin, and a slender, muscular build. She wore a red turtleneck long sleeved shirt, a flowing black skirt that reached her knees, black leggings, black one and a half inch heel boots with grey wool lining at the top, and a black jacket with warm white fur while the hood was lined with yellow fluff to trap in her body heat. Similar to Taint, minus the glamour, she had blue buttercups on her body, though they were far less numerous than Taint's, and had both of her eyes operational. She also had a small lemon sucker in her mouth as she popped up from behind her creator. With Taint. "No, your good Hoodie. And this time, Creator, I want to see my handiwork in person. And I brought Taint along 'cause they thought they should be here to heal any injuries should they happen to come up. Don't worry folks! We won't be affected by the gas." She handed everyone a box of condoms. And birth control pills.

And then all hell broke loose like the previous two times that it had happened. Except this time it was more adorable since the two sets of twins along with Drifter, Ink and Reaper were wearing cute and adorable outfits. And it ended a tad bit sooner this time since almost everyone were starting to grow immune to thye love gas and love potions.

Nightshade looked down at her phone when she heared it ping and raised an eyebrow at the message. "'I found the stalkers. Turns out, they're either rapists, pedophiles, murders, kidnappers, or all of the above. I did the check three times. Also, they have DS!Color. I'm bringing him back to the mansion after I've... permanently convinced the stalkers to never do anything illegal for the rest of their short lives. Anybody want to join? =) =) ~Juniper' ... It must be bad for her to want to go full-blown bloodshed mode. I don't think you want to be on her bad side in this mode..." Nightshade continued. "They usually end up dead like the picture I showed everyone a few chapters ago."

"And we thought they were just normal stalker creeps." Day muttered.

There was a knock on the door. Day was the one who open the door, with the adorable outfit and in his pre-incident form, since no one elsse was willing to get up anymore.

He wasn't expecting to see the person behind the door ever again.

He froze when he opened the door and came face-to-face with Ani.

***

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Blue's lookalike said, encouraging him to switch places with eachother forr a short time.

"Okay. Fine." Blue finally said. "Just for short while though." 

And so the vampire and the blueberry switched places.

***

" _Ho ho ho! What do we have going on here with you Dreamy? Are you sick? Please tell me he is about to die~ Dreaaammmyyyy! Don't you wanna die? It'd be fun right? Nobody wants to live forever anyway! Am I right? Of course I am!_ "

"I'm not that sick. It's just a simple cold that's... taking way too much time... to get better..." Dream shook his head, dismissing any negative thoughts that came to his mind. "All these shadows and whispers are probably just hillucinations caused by the sickness.They'll go away once I'm better."

Though at the corner of his eyesockets, he could see the shadows driving nearer and nearer the more time that passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put your asks and dares in the comments


End file.
